Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia De Sangre
by Zuryhimura
Summary: El amor puede volverse una tortura cuando por causas del destino tienes que volverte contra él y pelear por lo que es importante para ti. Una batalla de vida que pondrá al límite y a prueba a dos jóvenes que pensaron que el amor los salvaría. Esta guerra donde los jazmines danzaran bajo una lluvia de sangre.
1. Chapter 1

Ruroni Kenshin ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen. Son creación de Watsuki N.

Un agradecimiento especial para la persona que considero mi mentor Claudia Gazziero.

_**"Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia De Sangre"**_

**Capitulo1: Otro camino**

"_No podría estar más agradecido con el destino_

_Por haberte puesto en mí camino._

_Estaba vacío pero tú me llenaste de tu calor_

_Nunca entendí por qué a veces el camino_

_Parece ser el verdadero y el único,_

_Pero se desmiente cuando aprendes_

_Que puede haber más de uno para llegar al cielo"_

_R.H_

Era la primera noche de verano, todos parecían regocijados caminando por las calles de la ciudad con una sonrisa alegre. Los fuegos artificiales parecían cobrar vida en el oscuro cielo. Todos se veían felices, con vidas normales y una familia, la cual él deseaba cada vez más. Él quería ser uno de ellos... ya tenía una bella esposa, sólo faltaba algo, pero no podía descifrar qué era.

Ver aquellas sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de los demás le hacía darse cuenta que tan miserable él vivía. Los trágicos incidentes, la muerte de sus padres, la esclavitud a la que él había sido sometido y las rigurosas enseñanzas que atravesó a lo largo de su vida… habían acabado con su niñez. Y ni que decir de su adolescencia; alguna vez anhelo ir a la escuela, tener amigos, una familia y tener un lugar cálido al que volver, pero ahora todo era lo contrario de lo que él algún día soñó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, estás bien? —preguntó una mujer a su lado ante la mirada perdida de su acompañante.

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque no debería estarlo? —gruñó el chico pelirrojo al verse interrumpido.

— ¡Ves! Eso es lo que me incomoda de ti: tu silencio y tu actitud… ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en mí? — Soltó la mujer muy molesta ante la indiferencia del joven, se incorporó y vio al pelirrojo muy fijamente. — No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero tú sabes que me puedo ir cuando quiera y con quien quiera. ¡Eres como _un niño_!

El chico volteó a ver a la mujer, quien ya estaba de pie junto al él; unos ojos dorados la hicieron estremecerse, y temblar al contemplarlo.

—Piensa lo que quieras, no quiero pelear contigo ahora, Tomoe —dijo con frialdad. — Tú eres la que decidiste quedarte y ser mi mujer, yo nunca te lo pedí ni te obligué a hacerlo. En otras palabras…puedes irte cuando quieras.

La pelinegra arqueó una ceja, sorprendida de lo que oía caminó un poco dudosa, dejándolo solo. Ella quería quedarse y decirle a ese _niño_ lo que se merecía pero no era tonta y sabía que él perdía los estribos fácilmente. Sólo sabía que de alguna forma tenía que recuperar el control que siempre había ejercido sobre aquel muchacho. ¿Cómo lo había perdido? Tenía que recuperar la voluntad de ese _"niño"_, cómo ella lo llamaba, a como diese lugar.

El joven recogió su sombrero de paja y colocándolo sobre su cabeza logró ocultar aquel cabello rojizo; mientras acomodaba el flequillo de su cabello caminaba en dirección al bosque. Aunque no lo reconoció frente a su mujer a él le dolía en el alma cuando ella lo humillaba. Él había dado todo lo que tenía: su inocencia, su salario, su vida y hasta su corazón por ella. Muchas veces como hombre tuvo que olvidar su orgullo con tal de verla feliz… Entonces, ¿por qué ella se comportaba como si no lo apreciara? parecía disfrutar humillarlo cada vez que podía, amenazando con dejarlo e incluso había días en que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Ella había acabado con sus ilusiones definitivamente y aunque la amara ya no podía ser el mismo de antes: un hombre que le entregaba el corazón a cada instante y a cada noche. Ya no podía serlo, y tampoco quería... tal vez ese era el verdadero problema de la relación. Con ella no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil… ya no. Tenía ilusiones quebradas y en silencio esperaba que ella cambiara, que todo cambiara. Quería ser feliz con ella, pero un asesino de su calibre no podía rogarle a alguien o mostrar sus sentimientos más vulnerables. Ella había acabado con el _"niño"_ enamorado e inocente y había sacado al hombre conformado y frio.

Se dirigió hacia lo más profundo del bosque, sus pensamientos divagaban y cada vez caía más en cuenta sobre qué era lo que le pasaba. Había perdido su sonrisa desde hace años, pues en realidad nunca tuvo de que sentirse feliz, no le gustaba matar, no tenía amigos con quien bromear, más que su compañero Sanosuke que al igual que él no tenía ni tiempo para platicar. No tenía motivos para sonreír, ni para desear intentarlo.

Conoció a su esposa en un bar bebiendo sake, su belleza no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo, este muy contento decidió ayudar a una Tomoe tambaleante por los efectos del alcohol y la llevó con él por petición de esta. Desde el comienzo él se limitó en sonreír pues no se quería ilusionar con alguien que tal vez se iría. Pero con el tiempo reparó que lo que Tomoe quería no era protección de los _Ishin shishi,_ pues tuvo oportunidades de sobra para irse de su lado. Más sin en cambio ella se había quedado ahí acompañándolo cada noche con esa mirada tan fría y misteriosa… que él, con tal de aliviar el peso de su alma, aceptó como parte de su vida. El tiempo pasó y se llegó a consumar su unión. Él estaba feliz, pero la ausencia de una sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa le decía que él tenía que madurar como ella quería y que en realidad no había motivos para sonreír. Tal vez todo se podía transmitir durante las noches, o con sólo miradas como ella decía. Así fue como Kenshin aprendió a _amar_ y se dejó llevar por un amor frio, que en el fondo él había tratado calentar durante los primeros dos años de matrimonio.

Había encontrado una roca firme, así que decidió reposar el cuerpo sobre ella. Sus ojos contemplaban aquel cielo estrellado que se manifestaba sobre su cabeza. Todo era paz y quietud, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por sonidos que provenían del sendero que llevaba al bosque. Decidió guiarse de aquellos sonidos que parecían ser niños y mujeres llorando y suplicando por misericordia. De repente, fue incapaz de explicar el dolor que se le venía al corazón, era como una punzada… una tan fuerte que lo hizo doblar su cuerpo. Sus rodillas temblaron y después se inmovilizaron, no quería abrir los ojos pues estaba seguro de lo que vería.

No se contuvo más, se encontraba frente una caravana de esclavos siendo jalados por una carroza. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pues los tristes recuerdos de su infancia lo obligaban a sentir coraje y ansias de romper las cadenas de aquellas personas. Al final de la fila de personas pudo ver a una joven de cabello negro siendo jalada por otro hombre, que gritaba insultos a los demás, mientras desataba a la chica para forzarla a caminar hacia el bosque. Esta chica daba pasos torpes al caminar, cerraba continuamente los ojos para poder enfocarse en los pasos que daba y agitaba la cabeza como queriendo despertar de algún sueño.

—Maldito asqueroso… —susurró con rabia el pelirrojo al ver la cantidad de moretones en el cuerpo de aquella chica. Desenvainó sólo un poco su espada. Sus ojos ámbar brillaron al ver lo que aquella bestia humana le hacía a la chica.

La joven queriendo golpear a su agresor sólo fue capaz de lanzar golpes vanos al aire fallando todo intento. El hombre encerró las dos manos de la chica en uno de sus puños, mientras con la otra mano le rasgaba el _kimono_ del lado derecho, dejando al descubierto sus jóvenes piernas. La pelinegra forcejeaba y lloraba al ver su cuerpo amenazado.

— ¡Déjame, hombre asqueroso! —ella a pesar de tener sus curvas era muy liviana y se lamentó por no tener la fuerza suficiente en ese momento como para poder derrumbar a aquel monstruo que con lujuria apretaba su pierna al mismo tiempo que le lamia el cuello.— ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño, sólo soy una joven sin ningún atractivo! —rogó, mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas.

— ¡Mocosa vanidosa! Tú muy bien sabes lo que tienes… me gustaste desde que llegaste a la caravana y aunque te pusiste rebelde y peleonera al fin obtendré lo que busco antes de que te vendan —dijo mientras sostenía una daga muy afilada contra el blanco cuello de la joven. Ella pateaba las piernas de su agresor y trataba de usar sus dientes como un arma contra aquellos labios que trataban de besarla.

El pelirrojo tomó una decisión que esperó no fuera la equivocada. Salió corriendo de su escondite y pronto se encontraba enfrentando a los guardias de la caravana, tratando de deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible para poder salvar a la chica que estaba siendo ultrajada.

— ¡Ryu kan sen! —uno de los guardias recibió el filo de su espada mientras trataba de correr. El pelirrojo siempre había sido el más rápido, destajaba a cada uno de los hombres que se ponían en su camino. Sólo se podía oír el filo de la _katana_ atravesando carne y cortando huesos. Las mujeres temían pero a la vez trataban de mantener encendida la esperanza de que aquel hombre de cabellera roja estuviera ahí para salvarlas. Después de terminar con el último guardia se acercó a los esclavos y con varios movimientos rápidos de su espada les liberó de manos y pies.

—Son libres, váyanse —Las personas, con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodillaron ante él casi venerándolo — ¡Que se vayan, qué no oyeron! —las mujeres sólo pudieron percibir por última vez, antes de emprender du huida, una mirada dorada llena de indiferencia y frialdad.

Entonces, se internó corriendo en el bosque, tenía que salvar a aquella chica que indefensamente se encontraba en el regazo de aquel sujeto.

—Serás mía, solamente mía… —sonrió el hombre mientras usaba su daga para abrir lo que le quedaba de kimono, dejando ver así la silueta de sus pechos. La chica forcejeaba mientras él le acariciaba la cintura. — ¡Estúpida, tienes que cooperar conmigo! —Amenazó, mientras su daga arañaba una parte de su tórax, dejando salir gotas de sangre conforme incrementaba presión. — ¡Esto es lo que ganan las mujeres que forcejean, lo único que logran es excitarme más!

—Creo que esa no es la forma más gentil de tratar a la mujer con quien buscas satisfacerte, ¿no lo crees? —Intervino el joven de ojos dorados mientras se acercaba a ellos. — Lo mejor es que la dejes ir, así evitarás una muerte segura —amenazó, mientras se ponía en posición _battoujutsu_.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quién crees que eres para meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia?! —gritó el hombre, desenterrando la daga del pecho de la mujer. — ¡Te matare, maldito perro!

—Para ti soy _Battousai_ y ningún hombre que lo ha oído ha vivido para repetir ese nombre — corrió hacia él desenvainando su espada. Separó el cuerpo de su atacante en dos partes con un corte diagonal a una velocidad divina —…Y así todo acabó para ti —enfundó su espada y rápido buscó la mirada de la víctima.

Ahí estaba ella, tendida en el pasto y con la ropa desgarrada, intentando sostener la parte superior de su _kimono_ con fuerza. Sus ojos eran tan azules y cristalinos en ese momento que él no pudo hacer nada más que arrodillarse ante ella y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Ella nunca había pasado por situaciones similares, no había sido ultrajada ni tampoco había visto a alguien ser asesinado frente de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar de dolor y darle gracias a Dios por seguir con vida. Y así lo hizo. Dirigió su mirada hacia su salvador, sus ojos eran color ámbar y su cabello era rojo como la sangre que estaba derramada sobre el suelo.

—Hoy… lastimosamente aprendí que es aquello que mi padre llamaba "_hacer caer una lluvia de sangre_…"— musitó segundos antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de aquel joven.

Él la miraba fijamente, con una expresión desconcertada. A aquella chica a pesar de verse indefensa e inocente la habían drogado para mantenerla quieta, lo cual comprobaba que luchó hasta el último momento por mantenerse a salvo. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era aquella frase _"hacer caer una lluvia de sangre"_. Ayudó a muchas personas incluyéndola a ella y con desconcierto apareció una rara pregunta en su mente: _¿cómo proteger sin hacer caer una lluvia de sangre?_ Decidió esperar unos minutos y tomó en sus brazos a aquella maltratada joven tratando de darle calor. A pesar de haber caído inconsciente una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Él al notarlo se dedicó a contemplarla por unos minutos.

—Que privilegio poder dormir con la conciencia tranquila… poder sonreír hasta en tus sueños y en tus pesadillas, que dichosa eres sin duda— tomó la mano de la joven y se recargó en un tronco para esperar.

Minutos después sintió como un cuerpo menudo se movía entre sus brazos. Abrió los ojos y reparó en ese momento que se había quedado dormido, ahí, en la intemperie junto con aquella mujer., lo que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer en su propia casa. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez fue la tranquilidad que ella le emitió. Volvió su rostro hacia la joven quien lo miraba con detenimiento. El rápido cortó una manga de su _gi_ y tomó las manos de la chica que mantenía presionadas entre su pecho.

—Déjame ayudarte a detener la sangre de tu herida — Le extendió el pedazo de tela. La chica sentía vergüenza, no podía de pronto dejarse al descubierto ante un hombre desconocido. Así que se negó ante tal ofresimiento.

—Estoy bien, sólo fueron rasguños —musitó, mientras nerviosamente se aferraba más a su herida. —Gra… gracias de todas formas —le sonrió.

—No te emociones… sólo fuiste una _casualidad_, y me hubieras dicho que no querías la tela y no hubiera arruinado mi ropa—El joven la tomó en sus brazos y se incorporó. No podía dejarla ahí, sin protección y semidesnuda. Además había algo más en aquella chica que lo hacía quedarse y no podía explicar qué era. — Deja de mirarme así, no te conviene sostenerme la mirada tanto tiempo —advirtió, sintiendo la mirada de la joven.

Ella era simplemente hermosa: cabello negro azulado, piel blanca como la nieve misma, ojos azules almendrados y unos…unos labios rosados y tersos. Todo esto le parecía una mera contradicción en su vida, pues él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de tener a la mujer más hermosa antes vista como su mujer, pero ahora otro horizonte se impregnaba en su mirada. Una belleza diferente, llena de inocencia y pureza.

—Creo que debo darte las… —cortó un poco apenada, al darse cuenta que el pelirrojo sostenía la mirada en sus labios. — Disculpa, ¿me oyes? —inquirió la chica decidiendo postrar una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven.

De alguna manera, aquel joven se proyectaba frío, calculador e incluso distante y grosero, pero ella podía ver algo más en la mirada dura de aquel chico: él se veía solo, confundido e incluso se atrevía a asumir que era sumamente infeliz.

El joven sorprendido ante tal atribución extendió sus brazos y simplemente la dejo caer al piso.

— ¡Oye!—exclamó la chica sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡No, Tú óyeme a mí— Gruñó —…Nunca nadie ha osado tocarme y tú niñita no serás la excepción!— muy enojado dio la vuelta; incluso en algunas ocasiones la misma Tomoe tenía que pedir permiso para tocarlo.

—Lo siento… fue mi culpa por ser tan atrevida — Apenada la joven se ponía de pie mientras se sacudía y hacia un leve nudo a su ropa para cubrirse un poco — Pero, aunque no estés acostumbrado debo darte las gracias. — Terminó con una dulce sonrisa. Había algo en este chico que la llenaba de confianza. Él pudo haberla matado mientras dormía ¿no? Así que decidió confiaren él.

—Como sea, ya te dije que no me importa mocosa, así que aléjate de mí —se sonrojó sin que la chica lo pudiera notar; le dio la espalda alejándose de ella.

— ¡Espera! Necesito otro favor… en realidad no sé a dónde ir y te agradecería si me ayudaras sólo por hoy. — Muy agitada corría para poder alcanzar al chico — ¡Por favor incluso te pagare después de que encuentre a las personas que estoy buscando!

—Si te ayudo quiero que sepas dos cosas:… — Enojado prosiguió— no lo hago por dinero y no lo hago por ti — la miró fríamente pues no creía que le estaba ofreciendo dinero. ¿Le vio la cara de que o qué? —Sólo por esta noche te ayudaré pero mañana te desaparecerás de mi vista.

— ¡Sí! lo que usted diga —Sonrió mientras miraba al joven que caminaba a su lado. Definitivamente era un joven muy áspero e incluso pensó en lo antisocial que podía ser pero eso no le quitaba su buen corazón— ¡Gracias señor!— no dudó y se arrojó a sus brazos aun sabiendo que un regaño y tal vez una mirada asesina vendrían enseguida. Él pelirrojo sintió su tibio cuerpo aferrándose al suyo, e incluso pudo percibir el leve olor a jazmines que provenía de su pequeño cuerpo. Sin saber cómo o por qué se quedó estático y no se movió. Por un momento dudo en tomarla por la cintura y corresponder el abrazo, pero… no lo hizo.

Al separarse pudo ver aquello que la volvía aún más hermosa que su propia mujer, aquellos ojos azules… podía perderse en aquel mar de inocencia que cristalinamente se apoderaba de su mirar. Aquella luna que hace unas horas él contempló iluminaba el rostro de la joven, lo cual aprovechó para contemplar aún con más precisión la belleza pura de esta. En ese momento se sintió diferente, sintió paz por primera vez, e incluso pudo percibir la gratitud que esta le tenía. Ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido, en ese momento lo pudo intuir. ¿Acaso ella podría ser su salvación?, ¿Ser su amiga? ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Apenas la había conocido! Además él no tenía amigos, ni hombres ni mucho menos mujeres. Además, pensándolo mejor a Tomoe no le iba a gustar que él viniera a casa con otra mujer, al contrario, a ella no le importaba ayudar a nadie más, se sentiría irrespetada…pero… ¿acaso eso le seguía importando? La verdad es que era un "NO" contundente. No cambiarían en nada los problemas que ellos dos tenían, además sólo sería una noche. "Ni modo… a cargar con la chiquilla" pensó.

Regresando al momento…

— ¡Te dije que no me tocaras! así que guarda tu distancia por favor— sonrojado cruzó los brazos y buscó expectante a la reacción de su acompañante, quien avergonzada sólo agachó la cabeza—… Sé que a veces puedo ser irresistible y que tal vez no te puedas contener pero se más discreta mocosa, que nos pueden ver —sonrió burlonamente.

La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de que él estaba bromeando…o ¿no?

—Claro como usted mande señor — se soltó en risas un poco más animada.

— ¡Que! ¡¿Me estas insinuando que estoy feo?!— Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella había notado su tono juguetón — Mira que muchos no tienen el regalo de un segundo suspiro después de un insulto hacía mi persona. Pero contigo lo dejare pasar …— Se detuvo sonriendo esperando una respuesta.

La joven se sentía rara al estar riéndose e incluso burlándose horas después de casi ser violada. Pero el coraje y la impotencia que la dominaban en el dicho suceso habían sido aplacados cuando de la nada el joven de mechones rojos había hecho acto de presencia en aquel bosque. Sin explicación alguna se había sentido en paz, llena de seguridad en sus brazos y en su compañía; extrañamente sentía que no le temía a nada. Sentía que junto a él podía sonreír y sentirse a salvo. Después a solas se echaría a llorar.

La chica sostenía el nudo improvisada en la parte superior de su kimono; ella reía, se veía contenta y confiada, lo cual llenó al pelirrojo de felicidad y decidió contagiarse de igual manera olvidándose por un momento quien era.

— En realidad usted lo ha dicho todo— Él joven rio y siguió caminando alentando su paso para que la chica no se cansara y le pudiera acompañar.

— ¡Me imagino que clase de esposo escogerás mocosa! ya que no sabes apreciar lo bueno— Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo. De hecho tales pequeñas bromas hacían que su corazón se tornara feliz después de la adrenalina sentida durante la batalla. Quien diría que esta joven le sacaría la sonrisa al _Battousai_ que hace más de 6 años que no sonreía.

**Nota:** Actualicé este cap. haciendo algunas correcciones. Espero les guste y comenten gracias.


	2. Chapter 2: Otro camino… pero pedregoso

Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenece le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki genio de genios.

**Capitulo2: Otro camino… pero pedregoso**…

"_Si pudiera retenerte a mi lado ignorando la existencia de los demás,_

_Si tocaras mi alma y me dijeras que a mi te entregaras,_

_Lucharía contra mí_

_Pues mi corazón ha decidido despertar" R.H_

─Buenas noches señora Tani─ saludó atentamente el pelirrojo al entrar a la posada ─Esta joven desea poder pasar esta noche en su posada─ explicó empujando a la chica hacia al frente.

La joven miró enfadada al chico por el empujón. Después dirigiéndose a la dueña del edificio hizo una reverencia.

─Buenas noches señora Tani, es un verdadero placer en conocerle. Mi nombre es Kaoru… Kaoru Kamiya─ terminó presentándose con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Por dios hija! mira como vienes ¿qué te ha pasado?—Miró a Kenshin con una mirada implacable.

—Ni me vea yo no le hice nada— levantó las manos en signo de rendición y se alejó unos pasos

—Traeré algo para que te cubras y algo de cenar.— Kaoru asintió agradecida mientras la anciana se adentraba hacia la cocina dejando a Kaoru y al pelirrojo a solas.

— ¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso mocosa?— Le preguntó dirigiéndose al comedor.

Kaoru paso saliva al verse cuestionada, su relato era triste pero no tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

—Veras… es algo difícil— señalo la joven sentándose a lado de Kenshin— Pero te lo diré ya que me has salvado la vida. Mi padre murió hace una semana y media. Regresó a casa herido de gravedad sólo para despedirse de mi…— Dijo con voz entre cortada. Lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas exponiendo sus penas ante el hombre— Pero días antes morir; presintiendo que algo pasaría, él me dijo que buscara a sus conocidos en esta ciudad; ellos me ayudarían y me protegerían. También por lo que sé ellos tienen el testamento y la última voluntad que mi padre les confió por si algo le pasaba. Ellos eran su única familia así que tenía que venir. Yo no tenía para comprar el pasaje así que se me ocurrió la "_brillante"_ idea de recurrir a donde los negocios ilícitos. Ahí pude saber sobre un hombre que transportaba a personas como esclavos, así que voluntariamente me entregué. —Kenshin asombrado la miró, pues había arriesgado su vida sólo por la voluntad de su padre aun así se inmutó dejándola seguir con su historia— Mi sorpresa fue que desde el primer día que llegué los hombres del lugar no dejaron de molestarme, encontraban cualquier pretexto para quedarse a solas conmigo. Pero… Con lo que ellos no contaron era que se toparían con pared, pues en ese momento yo estaba vulnerable con la muerte de mi padre pero no era tonta ni mucho menos estúpida. Tomé escobas, palos, incluso les arrojaba platos, lancé puños y patadas pero nada funcionó pues ya tenía días sin comer y las fuerzas se me habían ido. Los dientes me sirvieron como arma así que decidieron drogarme para que yo no pudiera hacerles más daño. Aquella noche fue cuando llegamos a la ciudad estaba cerca del punto de encuentro entre mis conocidos y yo pero ocurrió lo que tú… lo que tú ya sabes…—Kenshin sintió un nudo en la garganta, a esta chica le había llovido sobre mojado y aun así la había visto sonreír esa noche. Se hacia la fuerte, era fuerte o quería serlo… no lo sabía, pero la admiraba por su determinación.

Tani quien había oído la historia de la pobre chica decidió entrar al comedor haciéndose la desentendida.

─Aquí tienes hija ─ Le extendió una charola que contenía: sopa de miso con algunos panecillos. La anciana la miró con tal asombro─ En realidad eres muy hermosa, no pensé ver unos ojos tan inocentes como los tuyos en una época como esta─ dijo la anciana dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia al joven pelirrojo, quien se hizo el desentendido cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca de indiferencia─ ¡Kenshin! no sé si a tu mujer le vaya a parecer buena idea que traigas mujeres a la posada y menos semidesnudas─ articuló la anciana tratando de animar aquella atmósfera.

—Bueno, no tiene porqué… Si usted no le dice claro… — Kenshin la miró queriendo comprar a la anciana con una sonrisa— Esta chiquilla no significa nada para mí, sólo la encontré afuera (¡si claro!... con la ropa desgarrada, seguro) ─ Añadió al ver su plan de compra fracasado .Colocó las manos detrás de la nuca en forma despreocupada y más seria. La anciana lo miró un poco desconcertada.

─ Soy Kaoru Kamiya hija de un samurái, y proveniente de Tokyo. Y por nada del mundo tendría algo que ver con un joven tan grosero y prepotente como él─ musitó dándole la espalda por completo a su acompañante ─ Este joven sólo me sirvió para encontrar donde dormir como él mismo lo ha dicho.

Kenshin por su parte perdiendo su autocontrol cerró los puños e hizo muecas de evidente molestia. No podía creer la actitud que la chiquilla estaba adquiriendo. Si, estaban actuando para que la anciana no sospechara de su tristeza y disimular la forma en que se conocieron pero… ¡a que bien actuaba la mocosa!

— ¡Tú eres la que quisieras tener algo que ver conmigo!... si vieras la cantidad de mujeres que me piden que las acompañe a comprar el pan…—Él joven se vio interrumpido por la anciana quien se acercaba a Kaoru.

─ ¡Qué bueno oír eso jovencita!... ya decía yo que te veías demasiado inocente y bonita para este cabezota dura.─ abrazó a Kaoru ─ Creo que es él el que quisiera algo con una hermosura como tú─ sonrió la anciana en forma de desquite contra el pelirrojo—…Pero le pegan, entonces por eso no puede—terminó riéndose.

─ ¡¿Qué?!─ gritó Kenshin molesto─ si yo quisiera tendría a esa maldita mocosa rendida a mis pies… claro, si yo quisiera─ Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfadora (al menos eso pensó).

La anciana se sorprendió al oír a su inquilino expresándose de esa forma y con tanta molestia. Los últimos cuatro años de su estancia en la posada ella nunca lo había visto perder los estribos de esa forma ni siquiera con las pesadas bromas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Si, era un poco altanero y arrogante pero sólo en cuanto al trabajo respectaba. Normalmente él era un chico muy amable y respetuoso con ella. Y hasta se llevaban bien. Él y su mujer nuca hablaban, eran muy callados, serios y distantes; incluso cualquiera podría decir que la pareja se comunicaba sólo con miradas. Definitivamente este chico andaba un poco alborotado esa noche, abriendo la boca de más. Tani nunca pudo hacer amistad con Tomoe porque la misma era un poco altanera y de cierta forma la miraba con inferioridad. Aunque, no podía negar que Tomoe se portaba diferente con Kenshin, pues se veía que muy en el fondo lo estimaba y este a ella (al menos eso era lo que la anciana esperaba). Pero esa noche no pudo negarse pensar que: esta chica dulce despertaba emociones en aquel chico incluso todo era inconscientemente. Ella algún día pensó que este era más duro que una piedra y que jamás viviría para ver lo que ahora estaba viendo.

La anciana salió de sus tan confusos pensamientos y miró a Kenshin con reprobación, pues, a pesar de tenerle mucha estima no aguantaba las ganas de abofetearlo por su mal comportamiento con esa jovencita.

─No se preocupe señora Tani… ─ La joven tomó la mano de la anciana al verla en movimiento hacia la cara del joven─ Yo sé defenderme sola─ Le dirigió una mirada retadora a Kenshin que muy sínico se reía de una manera burlona.

Kaoru se acercó hacia Kenshin (él por lo menos se esperaba un golpe o una patada voladora). Le acarició una mejilla siendo cuidadosa con el tacto de sus dedos; caminó alrededor de él compartiendo su caricia con la alta coleta pelirroja. Se detuvo detrás de él y la joven pasó una mano por en frente del asesino, arañando sutilmente la parte descubierta de su pecho; se pegó un poco más al cuello del chico simulando una respiración descontrolada para que él la pudiera notar. Siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a él. Kaoru percató que la respiración de Kenshin era agitada y que incluso la veía de diferente manera. Se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro del joven quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ella le acarició el pecho y se dirigió hacia el cinturón (primero pensó: agarro la katana y le rompo la cabezota, pero después se arrepintió). Kaoru acercó tanto su rostro al de él que sus respiraciones chocaron. Kenshin vuelto un loco trató de buscar los labios de esa chiquilla atrevida.

La anciana los miraba "_horrorizada_" (aja), pero aun así cuidaba las escaleras que daban al pequeño recinto del matrimonio Himura para que no fueran sorprendidos. Sí, la joven estaba siendo muy atrevida y muy impulsiva pero Tani por ser mujer comprendió a donde Kaoru quería llegar.

─El hecho de que usted quiera o no tenerme a sus pies señor samurái…─ le susurró muy cerca de su oído─ no cambia el hecho de que ¡yo no quiera!─ Terminó dándole un pequeño golpe en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Dio la vuela y volvió donde la anciana; Tani la recibió en sus brazos y comenzaron a reírse. En realidad lo que quería era agarrarlo y estamparlo contra la pared pero… él la había salvado y de cierta forma debía de portarse bien (su versión de portarse bien).

─ ¡Bien merecido lo tienes Kenshin Himura por ser tan grosero!─ formuló la dueña de la posada mientras se alejaba con Kaoru para presentarle su cuarto.

Kenshin se había quedado congelado por varias razones: nunca le habían golpeado, mucho menos una mujer, la hubiera matado, no lo hizo, se dejó envolver siendo que era un hombre casado, no se podía mover y no sabía porque, pero sobre todo el hecho de que él la quiso besar lo dejo en shock. Que diaria su Tomoe al ver tal espectáculo.

El enojo regresaba hacia Kenshin…

─ ¡Kaoru!─ gritó sin importar quien se despertara (más bien ni se le ocurrió).

— ¡Oh, con que Kenshin Himura! Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta… —La joven volteó y con una sonrisa tan sínica dirigió su mano hacia enfrente y le sopló un beso en el aire. El pelirrojo absorto y enfurecido por lo que veía sacó la _katana_ y simuló un corte, como si cortara aquel beso en el aire. Ella sonrió y salió de la casa con la señora Tani. Este, solo ante tal humillación, corrió hasta subir las escaleras ocultando la cara de tomate y llena de cólera bajo su flequillo rojo.

El joven de cabellera de fuego (esta vez hablando "casi" literariamente por el humo que le salía de coraje) cerró la puerta de un solo golpe asustando así a Tomoe, quien, se encontraba escribiendo en su diario. El _futon_ estaba ya tendido en el suelo y ella sólo estaba esperando a Kenshin para poder ir a dormir. Quería disculparse por la manera en la que se había comportado esa tarde. Lo apreciaba, pero a veces el alejamiento de su esposo la hacía pensar que de cierta forma ella perdía el control. Además, ella esperaba que todo fuera diferente. Que él la besara y que la amara, que la mirara, y que le regresara el "control" y seguridad de antes. No era que ella estaba sufriendo, pero, de cierta forma se sentía frustrada al saber que lo estaba perdiendo. Se sentía impotente por no entenderlo y por seguir en esas circunstancias. No podía hacer nada, no podía darle más. Pues no cambiaría su forma de ser y de pensar sólo por él. Tal vez decirle que lo amaba y que lo quería haría que el joven volviera a confiar en ella, pero esas palabras eran sagradas y en esta situación no eran certeras. Cuando hablaba con él siempre era con un sentimiento vacío, hasta sus amenazas un poco absurdas eran vacías. Tomoe nunca, en los tres años de vivir a su lado, había manifestado sentimiento alguno hasta esa tarde. Sin duda odiaba lo que estaba haciendo con aquel chico y de cierta forma se estaba dando cuenta. En fin, ella no pediría nunca perdón, sólo arreglaría la situación como siempre lo hacía.

─ ¡Tomoe!...─ Enojado él chico se acercó a su esposa─ Mírame y dime si tengo algo de gracia en la cara─ la mujer confundida ante la petición de su esposo se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza─ Es lo que pensé─ añadió recordando lo sucedido con la chiquilla. Después, se sentó cerca de una ventana que daba hacia la calle. "Su rinconcito".

─Si lo que estás diciendo es por lo de esta tarde olvidémoslo─ Musitó acercándose hacia donde su esposo se encontraba ─ No quiero tener esa clase de problemas nunca más contigo.

Kenshin la miró un poco decepcionado, pues muy en el fondo de su corazón esperó "_una disculpa_" o al menos que ella dijera lo que él quería escuchar desde que la conoció: Que lo amaba. Él sabía que era lo que le seguía después, siempre era lo mismo. No le molestaba estar con su esposa al contrario, le gustaba su cuerpo y la amaba. Pero, ella a pesar de su belleza era tan simple, tan fría, tan quieta, tan distante a la vez que a veces pensaba que él era el único que disfrutaba en aquellos encuentros íntimos. Esto le hacía sentirse un ser egoísta e indeseable. Por otra parte ya había agotado todos los modos de expresarle su amor y _esta_ era la única forma de demostrarle que la seguía amando, además de protegerla.

Tomoe se hincó ante él y le acarició el flequillo que caía sobre su cara. Kenshin tomó su mano y la miró un poco indiferente. No se sentía de ánimos para Tomoe esa noche, se sentía cansado e indispuesto. Su esposa no se dio por vencida y con la otra mano libre abrió el _gi_ de su esposo, esperando de esta forma una respuesta de parte de él. Kenshin sólo negaba con la cabeza, no quería rechazarla tampoco, pero era su esposa, una hermosa mujer mayor que se había fijado en un asesino como él y que se le ofrecía en ese momento sin reproche alguno. Además él sentía que todavía la amaba… ¿qué tan malo podía ser?... Así que obligó a su cuerpo a responder.

Sin dudarlo más él la besó, trató de ser apasionado con ella, repitiéndose una y otra vez que ella era la única mujer a la que quería besar, la que quería tocar y a la que quería amar. Tomoe sintió la presión de su esposo sobre sus labios, lo cual la desconcertó. Ellos siempre habían sido calmados y respetuosos. Sintió las manos de su esposo enloquecidas y que arrebatadamente se desasían de su ropa y la de ella. Trataba de sucumbir ante la excitación de su esposo, pero ella simplemente no podía de esa forma. Él pelirrojo la tomaba por la cintura desnuda, la besaba con tanta pasión que se perdía en la propia locura de tenerla. Bajó a su cuello y lo mordisqueó, lo besó con tal premura mientras su mano se deslizaba desde su rodilla hasta llegar a la parte trasera de ella. De pronto reparó como el cuerpo de esta se tensó y claramente sintió como las manos de ella se interponían entre ellos para separarlo un poco.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sabes que no me gusta de esta forma tan… tan… tan animal─ le dijo la mujer decepcionando a su amante.─ hagámoslo como siempre, sabes que no me gusta que me marques o que maltrates mi cuerpo (¿Disculpa?). Kenshin no tuvo de otra más que asentir y seguir con _"su deseo"._

Todo acabó tan rápido que no le quedó de otra más que acostarse totalmente desconcertado y sintiéndose vacío. Ella lo abrazaba por la cintura sin ninguna clase de expresión. Mirándolos desde un tercer punto de vista parecían un par de infelices que habían hecho el amor por obligación y compromiso (lastimosamente).

Kaoru acomodaba el _futon_ para poder descansar al menos esa noche, ya mañana se las arreglaría para encontrar a las personas que estaba buscando. Ella tenía un deber que cumplir y sabía que había llegado a su destino. Los recuerdos de aquella noche, los asesinatos y el hombre que quiso propasarse con ella, sólo reafirmaban la meta de Kaoru: ¡tenía que ser más fuerte!─ "Yo no quería esta vida pero el destino me ha obligado y ahora solo tengo que ser fuerte"─ pensó.

Sintió como las lágrimas se desplazaban sobre sus mejillas. Recordó a su padre y los tantos momentos que habían compartido juntos, hasta el día de su muerte. Los días de tristeza que le siguieron después de este acontecimiento y la fuerza espiritual que forzosamente tuvo que adquirir para salvarse de aquellos malos hombres. Lo único que quería era la última voluntad de su padre y marcharse para poder cerrar sus heridas.

─Hija, te he traído esta agua recién sacada del pozo por si quieres limpiarte─ Le dijo Tani entrando en la habitación ─ espero que no te moleste mi atrevimiento, pero te he traído un kimono que alguna vez fue mío cuando tenía tu edad─ dijo la anciana extendiendo las prendas a la chica.

─Gracias señora Tani, nunca sabré como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.─ la joven le agradeció sonriéndole.

─Sólo tengo que pedirte algo más antes de retirarme a descansar ─ añadió la anciana un poco preocupada─ Quisiera que tengas mucho cuidado con Kenshin, él es un hombre muy bueno, pero en realidad tú no sabes quién es él. Tú eres muy noble y no te mereces ninguna desilusión. Él es un hombre ocupado, y no quisiera que tuvieras alguna clase de problema con la mujer de Himura.

─Gracias señora Tani─ dijo la joven al momento que la abrazaba─ No tiene de que preocuparse por eso. Lo de esta noche ha sido sólo una lección que quise darle para que se le bajaran los humos a ese pelirrojito─ confesó con una sonrisa─ Lo único que le puedo decir es que a pesar de haber sido grosera con él le tengo mucha gratitud y admiración─ Confesó Kaoru─ Pero en realidad no ha pasado nada, ni pasará pues yo me iré mañana y me reuniré con mis conocidos.

La señora Tani abrazó con mayor fuerza a Kaoru y así le dejó saber que ella la ayudaría en lo que pudiera y que contaba con ella para todo. Así la conversación acabó entre ellas; la anciana se despidió de Kaoru antes de salir.

La joven de ojos azules se limpió el cuerpo, se vendo la herida bajo sus pechos y se vistió con una yukata. Se recostó y tapó con las mantas calientitas proporcionadas en su estadía. Recordó con horror lo que la hizo venir a Kyoto, no podía dormir con tales imágenes en su mente. Sabía que estaba cerca de su destino y aunque no era lo que realmente quería sabía que tenía que enfrentar y acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

"¡Kaoru, Kaoru… corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas huye de él y no confíes en nada de lo que él te diga!"

"Cálmate papá… mira, mira te traje estos jazmines blancos tus flores favoritas"

"Kaoru escúchame..."

"No papá… debes dejar que el doctor cure tus heridas, toma las flores. Tú dijiste que verlas te recordaban a mí. Sostenlas y lucha por mí, no las sueltes, papá. ¡No las sueltes!"

"Kaoru… te amo hija mía y ahora ha llegado el día en que tú debes de ser valiente y luchar por la tuya"

"¡No!, déjeme doctor yo quiero estar con mi papá... Por favor yo puedo ser su fuerza déjeme, ¡por favor!"

"Se fuerte Kaoru, vete y se fuerte por lo que llegues a amar. Él te vendrá a buscar, recuérdame y lucha Kaoru…él, es fuerte… él… él… él…"

"¡Padre!".

─ ¡Padre!─despertó sudando frio. ─Padre…─ Sollozó sumergiéndose así en un llanto silencioso pero doloroso. ─Yo haré todo esto por ti y tu muerte estará gravada en mi mente hasta que deje de luchar, te lo prometo. ─ Se limpió las lágrimas y se recostó abrazándose a sí misma.

Escuchó unos pasos a las afueras de su cuarto. Este daba al jardín por ende sabía que cualquiera de los habitantes de la posada podía estar divagando en aquella noche tan hermosa. Se paró y se echó encima una frazada con bordes de flores de jazmín en cada esquina que la señora Tani le había regalado. Al salir del cuarto respiró profundamente… Ahh! el aroma que despedían todas aquellas flores─ "¡Jazmines!"─ ella pensó. Apresuró su paso dejándose guiar por el aroma. Allí frente a las flores de jazmín se encontraba el joven que hace unas horas había hecho rabiar. Pensó en retirarse y dejarlo solo pues se veía muy pensativo y… ¿triste?...Decidió ser valiente.

─ ¡Hola!─Saludándolo se colocó junto a él─ ¿No puedes dormir? Falta muy poco para que amanezca y tienes que descansar para seguir salvando a malcriadas de locos abusivos─ Soltó esperando recobrar una de aquellas sonrisas que le conoció en su primer encuentro. Pero el joven seguía en su mundo sin prestarle atención. Kaoru notándolo distraído decidió insistir ─Sabes… yo nunca había confiado en un hombre, esto, a consecuencia de las palabras que una vez mi padre me dijo antes de morir. Pero… cuando tu llegaste y me salvaste parecía que esas palabras eran contradictorias a lo que sentí cuando te vi─ El chico saliendo de su mundo no se pudo resistir y la miró con asombro─ Me sentí de alguna forma protegida. Y aunque tú digas que fui una _"casualidad"_ yo te estoy muy agradecida─ Un poco nerviosa continuó ─ Lo único que hice después de que me salvaras fue portarme altanera contigo, dejé que mi orgullo me dominara y… y… sé que estuvo mal.─Kenshin se asombró de alta manera, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo─ Por eso, y por la educación que mis padres me dieron, pero sobre todo porque _tú eres tu_… te pido perdón… De corazón te pido perdón. Y estoy de acuerdo si después de lo que te hice no me perdonas, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad te agradezco de tu presencia esta noche.

Kenshin se quedó atónito ante aquella joven parlanchina, pues nunca nadie le había pedido perdón. Desde que él era niño su vida fue destrozada y él la seguía destrozando más. Ese "_Te pido perdón_" retumbaba en su cabeza. El poder del perdón… Él necesitaba oír esas palabras, porque de alguna manera quería que este se incorporara en su vida. Perdonar a los demás, que los demás lo disculparan; pero sobre todo que él pudiera perdonarse así mismo de lo que hacía con su vida.

─Eres muy tonta, muy vulnerable e inmadura─ la joven abrió los ojos, "todavía de que se estaba disculpando"─… Pero también puedo decir algo bueno de ti: eres _buena_ y eres especial─ Dijo esto pensando en lo que esa noche ella le había ayudado a sentir: tranquilidad al dormir, ganas de bromear y libertad de sentirse feliz. En realidad le iba a decir más virtudes que le había notado, pero, para que alborotar más a la chiquilla. De por si vio como le brillaron los ojitos al decir aquello… ¡imagínense si hubiera dicho algo más!

─También tengo otra cosa buena que decir de ti─ Añadió Kaoru─…Y lo pude notar con tu forma de ser, tú eres lo que no quieres ser─ confirmó la chica quitándose la frazada que se había puesto encima.

Kenshin la miró sorprendido, como había deducido eso… ─"bruja" ─pensó.

─Lo noté cuando caminábamos hacia la posada y el cambio radical que disté cuando entramos a ella─ dijo Kaoru acercándose más al joven─ No te juzgo, no quiero que me mal intérpretes, pero yo te vi sonreír más de una vez cuando hablábamos sobre tus muy penosas inseguridades físicas─ añadió la chica con una sonrisita juguetona. Pero también notó una leve sonrisita asomándose en el rostro del joven samurái ─ Cambiaste y no sé por qué, pero parece que te gusta debatir si eres sexy o no, y por eso sonríes, porque sabes que lo eres y te confías demasiado─ dijo la chica con la misión de hacerlo reír de nuevo.

─No es eso.─ sonrió el pelirrojo dándose cuenta al instante de su acción─ Es sólo que me hace gracia como lo dices, además tú no sabes quién soy y te atreves a hacerme ese tipo de bromas. ESO, es lo que me da gracia. ─Soltó.─ Pero acerca de tu disculpa, te lo agradezco. ─Le devolvió una dulce sonrisa a la chiquilla─ Y por lo de ese rato, perdóname también. No debí decir nade de eso.─ musitó sinceramente─…Pero ya que dijiste que soy sexy… me estas otorgando la razón─ se cubrió la cabeza riéndose al mismo tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de la chica.

─ ¡Te perdono por esta! sólo porque me salvaste. Sabes… eres muy vanidoso, me pregunto si las peleas entre tú y tu esposa son por el salario de cada quincena o por quien es el más bonito luciendo lazos de colores─ Rio señalándole su alta coleta roja mientras Kenshin se veía confundido─ De verdad espero algún día volverte a ver ─ Lo cobijó con la frazadita que hace unos momentos traía y le besó una mejilla antes de retirarse a su cuarto. Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero se rindió ante el momento.

─Gracias Kaoru─ dijo muy despacio que su voz se confundió con el viento de aquella madrugada. ─ ¡Espera! Señaló mi cabello porque quiso decirme que parecía mujer ─una venita aparecía en la frente de Kenshin─ ¡Aaahh! chiquilla insolente ya sé que quiso decir con los lazos de colores.

Kaoru recorrió el largo y oscuro pasillo que daba a su cuarto. Pero antes de poder correr la puerta pudo ver a otra mujer de cabellos negros enterrándose en la entrada de la casa para abandonar así su escondite del jardín.─ "Qué raro"─ se dijo ella.

Nota: Actualicé este capítulo, corregí y añadí algunos detalles.

.


	3. Chapter 3: La injusticia del destino

Ruroni Kenshin no es de mi creación; le pertenece al magnifico Watsuki al que admirare por siempre.

Capítulo 3: La injusticia del destino

"_Me niego a verla,_

_No quiero cerrarlos ojos,_

_Ni siquiera quiero pensar,_

_A consecuencia de su existencia,_

_Todo lo que hago es recordar su mirar,_

_Mi corazón se estremece y no lo puedo controlar,_

_Pero de algo estoy seguro… apresar de que lo niegue: no la quiero olvidar" R. H._

No dejaba de mirarse las manos, se preguntaba si se verían diferentes si su oficio fuera otro. Estaban llenas de cayos debido al uso de la _katana_. Su piel sin duda era dura pero aun podía distinguir un poco de suavidad en ellas. Tal vez el camino que él había decidido seguir hace cinco años había sido después de todo el incorrecto. Él quería proteger a la gente con las enseñanzas de la escuela _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ y por esa razón había decidido luchar por una nueva era. Pero, después de tanto tiempo había algo que no se sentía bien, tal vez era él mismo y lo proyectaba a la relación con Tomoe. Definitivamente trataría de estar mejor con ella. Después de todo él creía que el primer amor siempre era el verdadero. Alejó un momento los pensamientos y angustias que en esa noche lo atacaban. Decidió recorrer el jardín.

─Que hermosa madrugada…─ se sintió afortunado por respirar en aquel momento y por seguir vivo, se sentía feliz. ─Lazos de colores…─ sonrió suavemente recordando los ojos risueños de la joven Kamiiya.

Definitivamente conocer a Kaoru había sido una suerte, pues por primera vez en su vida se sintió útil, importante, pero sobre todo apreciado. La joven se atrevió a pedirle _perdón_ y eso significó mucho para él. No el hecho de que ella se haya sentido culpable, sino porque él pudo pedir _perdón_ después de esa declaración. Siempre quiso hacerlo pero no sabía cómo empezar, y ver a aquella joven expresando sus emociones de tal manera hizo que el _Battousai_ siguiera su ejemplo. Este sentimiento sin duda le dio paz. Por un instante volvió sus pensamientos hacia su esposa. Debería de ir arriba y pedirle perdón por ser como era; ella tendría que aceptarlo como lo que él ahora era. No estaba seguro de si la amaba todavía o no, o si todo lo que vivía con ella era costumbre, pero definitivamente él no dejaría a Tomoe. Tomó la frazadita que Kaoru le dejo y al quitársela un olor a jazmines le invadió su olfato. La acercó hacia su rostro y la olio. ─ "¿Qué aria con esa frazadita?"─ Pensó. Era de la señora Tani, pero él se la quería quedar como recuerdito de aquella chica que fue la primera en enseñarle algo bueno. ─" ¿Y si le echo la culpa a Kaoru y me la quedo?"─ se preguntó interiormente. "¡Sí!" eso era lo que haría definitivamente. Le diría a la señora Tani que Kaoru se la había llevado con ella sin darse cuenta de que no era gratis, mientras, él la escondería por algún lado secreto. Dobló la frazadita en muchos cuadritos hasta que logró entrar en su _g_i. Aunque ahora el Kenshin usualmente delgado parecía algo…"_llenito"_. Pero según él podía pasar desapercibido. Muy entusiasmado subió corriendo las escaleras para poder llegar al cuarto con su esposa.

─Tomoe ─entró al cuarto con los brazos cruzados para que su _pancita_ no se viera. Y se dirigió hacia ella un poco emocionado.

─ ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?─ se giró en su propio eje para darle la cara a su marido.

─Tengo que hablar de algo contigo─ un muy dudoso Kenshin caminó y se sentó a lado de su esposa. ─…Es algo que he querido decirte, pero no sabía cómo.

─Yo no quiero que me digas nada pues lo he visto con mis propios ojos─ Tomoe muy molesta se incorporó alejándose de su esposo. Su mirada era fría y vacía.

─No sé a lo que te refieres─ Dudoso se levantó y se sentó en _"su rinconcito_" siendo cuidadoso con la frazadita que guardaba bajo su ropa.

─He visto que me tomas como una idiota con otra mujer más joven─ Ella se sentía molesta pero sobre todo irrespetada ─Miré como ella se te lanzaba a los brazos y tú no fuiste capaz de detenerla ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gustó esa chiquilla?─ El pelirrojo no quería pelear, pero era cierto que no había hecho nada para separar a Kaoru, se dio cuenta en ese instante de sus acciones.

─ ¡No es lo que tú piensas!… Ella sólo se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, eso es todo ─ articuló seriamente ─ ¡Por favor! no comencemos a pelear de nuevo; tengo algo que decirte─ sonrió más animado tratando de cambiar el tema, pues ni él tenía las explicaciones adecuadas para darle a su esposa.

─Definitivamente nunca dejaras de crecer, crees que todo se arregla con tontas sonrisas─ habló mirándolo con rabia ─ ¡Mírame Kenshin!, dime… ¿qué vez frente de ti?─ Kenshin un poco confundido la miró suspirando pues sabía que esa pelea no tendría un final agradable.

─Veo a una mujer, y aunque es mayor que yo, es incapaz de comunicarse con sólo _un niño_─ finalmente animado a entrar a la discusión se aventuró a contestar. Su corazón se rompió en dos, sabía que todo estaba mal y sólo pensaba en salir de allí y matar a alguien.─ Ni si quiera sabes lo que ha ocurrido con aquella mujer y ya estás dando manotadas y patadas. ¿Por qué no te preocupas más en preguntar y no concluir?─La mujer sintió volcársele el corazón de miedo cuando una mirada fría y enfurecida se dirigió hacia ella.

Tomoe era mayor que él, de ante mano lo sabía pero ya no sabía qué hacer, lo estaba perdiendo. Estaba cansada a cualquier dirección que mirara se sentía sin control sobre la situación. Ella a pesar de su rabieta se pudo dar cuenta de la mirada de Kenshin. Percibió decepción en aquellos ojos dorados. Nunca, en sus tres años de casados él la había visto así, lo cual la enojo aún más (se suponía que debía sentir lo contrario ¿no?)

─ ¡Te diré lo que eres incapaz de ver!─ exclamó dirigiéndole una mirada de repudio ─ Aquí frente de ti hay una mujer hermosa, cuyo cuerpo has tomado durante tres años y has irrespetado ayer por la noche. Aquí ante ti tienes a una mujer que te da lo que esa mocosa no puede darte. Ella no te conoce Kenshin, o que ¡¿quieres que te llame _Battousai_?! Porque eso es lo que eres y lo serás siempre, no importa cuánto luches por tratar de ocultarlo─ formuló aquella mujer poseída por el enojo mientras Kenshin sólo veía fuera de su ventana ─ ¡¿Sabes lo que vi ayer por la noche?!─ preguntó de nuevo ─ Vi a un niño asesino jugando a ser un niño "normal" eso fue lo que vi.

─¡Tú no sabes nada de mi Tomoe!... tenemos tres años juntos y nunca te has preocupado por saber qué es lo que quiero, me has tratado de niño todo el tiempo tratando de humillarme sin darte cuenta que la única que se está humillando aquí eres tú. Pues a pesar de tus 22 años sigues en la cama de un "_niño de 17_"─ Kenshin estaba muy enojado no creía que estaba perdiendo el control de esta manera con la mujer que supuestamente era sagrada para él─ Hoy venía con las mejor intenciones, y para serte sincero al principio me emocioné porque pensé que estabas celosa, pero después regresaste a ser la Tomoe de siempre. Aquella que no demuestra, no mide lo que dice y no le importa nada─ furioso continuó ─Yo venía a pedirte perdón, porque esa "mocosa" como la llamas de alguna manera me abrió los ojos para mejorar las cosas contigo.

─ ¡Yo no quiero tus disculpas! deja de ser un niño y compórtate como un hombre. No necesito tus cursilerías pues no me sirven de nada, lo único que quiero es que comprendas tu naturaleza y sepas que eres afortunado de tener alguien como yo. Afortunado porque sigo aguantándote aunque yo no…─ paró al darse cuenta que era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

─ ¡Dilo Tomoe puede que esas palabras sean las que necesito escuchar para desengañarme de una vez! ─Apretó con un puño su espada al sentir que por dentro se le desgarraba el corazón.

─No… es nada… ni siquiera iba a decir lo que tú te estas imaginando─ Soltó la mujer. Su mirada seguía fría y llena de indiferencia ─Es mejor que dejemos esta conversación así y te bajes a desayunar, esto se está saliendo de control─ No sabía qué hacer ni siquiera a dónde dirigirse. Kenshin por su parte no se movia y ella sabía que sin duda él era muy astuto y le sacaría las palabras si ella se quedaba en el mismo cuarto que él. ─Bueno si no te vas tú, me iré yo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

Kenshin se sentía decepcionado, herido y emocionalmente acabado. Pero todo eso cambió al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo. Era Tomoe, su Tomoe. Él sabía que en todos los matrimonios había problemas y tal vez ellos estaban en una de las etapas más difíciles pero si eran fuertes y si sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes como los de él por ella, todo al final valdría la pena.

─Me desesperé y tal vez pienses que es una excusa de mujeres pero veras… mi periodo está muy cerca y me daba pena decírtelo y es por esa razón que he estado muy irritable─ Cerró los ojos con pena al mentirle a aquel joven. No era su periodo sino que era ella la que estaba odiando su vida.

─No te preocupes Tomoe sólo déjame un rato solo, necesito pensar las cosas, no me quiero desquitar contigo─ estaba decepcionado aun… pues al parecer su esposa no le había puesto atención en la parte donde el hablo del _perdón_.

Cuando Tomoe salió Kenshin no aguantó más y simplemente dejo caer su cabeza. Apreciaba a esa mujer pero los últimos meses no le podía agradar en nada. Otra vez sus inseguridades lo atacaban, tal vez en lo único en lo que era bueno era en asesinar personas. A pesar de todo Tomoe tenía razón, él nunca podría cambiar lo que era. No podía hacer nada más que su trabajo. Algo le comenzó a picar en su pancita, "la frazada" pensó. Rápido se incorporó y en medio del cuarto se preguntaba un lugar donde Tomoe jamás la encontraría.─ ¡Aquí!─ abrió un compartimento en el guarda ropa. Él sólo tenía conocimiento de este lugar, pues cuando Lizuca (informante de los Ishin Shishi) le entregaba algún documento que era necesario estudiar él lo guardaba ahí antes de deshacerse de él. Olió la mantita por última vez antes de guardarla en el fondo del compartimento. Esa mañana iría a ver si Kaoru necesitaba su frazadita, y si no le era indispensable se retiraría al comedor al encuentro de su esposa (aunque sabemos de ante mano lo que él planeaba hacer con la mantita, pretextos). Aquella mañana Kenshin terminó culpando al periodo de Tomoe por las peleas "maldito periodo" pensó saliendo de la habitación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sigiloso y muy precavido trataba de dirigirse a la habitación de Kaoru. Le diría: "buenos días ayer olvidaste tu frazada planeaba devolvértela, lo siento, pero un perro me atacó por la noche y luche con todas mis fuerzas pero me ganó y se la comió, ¿qué estomago verdad? "…¡Sí! Era la excusa perfecta se disculparía nuevamente y le diría que nunca le había pasado algo similar. Ella lo entendería y olvidaría el asunto. "Kenshin eres un genio" pensó (y he aquí el nacimiento de la excusa más vieja de la historia "el perro se comió mi tarea").

Recorrió la puerta del cuarto el cual encontró vacío. Pero: "¿dónde rayos se había metido la chiquilla insolente?". Entró al cuarto cuidando de que nadie lo viera. Recogió una nota que estaba sobre el _futon_doblado sobre el piso.

_Señora Tani:_

_Gracias por su hospitalidad, nunca terminaré de agradecerle lo mucho que hizo por mí. Aunque fueron pocos, pero créame que recordare cada uno de los abrazos que me regalo. Sin duda la sentí casi como alguien de mi familia. Pero en fin, tengo que despedirme para seguir con mi desino. Por lo que sé es que mis conocidos se encuentran muy cerca de aquí así que algún día vendré a visitarla. En cuanto a mi despedida quería pedirle de favor que: personalmente le de mis agradecimientos al joven Kenshin. No me atreví a dejarle una nota porque no quiero ocasionar problemas. Pero sólo dígale que le agradezco de nuevo lo que hizo por mí y que nunca lo olvidaré, pues gracias a él puedo seguir viva y cumpliré aquellas promesas que algún día hice a mi familia. Gracias señora Tani espero seguir en contacto._

_Kamiya Kaoru..._

Kenshin arrugó el papel entre sus manos. Se sintió un poco triste y para sincerarse con la soledad la chica le había caído muy bien. Pensó por un momento que al fin tendría a alguien con el que se pudiera reír. Aunque obviamente él no quería que ella supiera lo bien que le caía. Esta vez se la pondría difícil pues él no demostraría con tanta facilidad sus sentimientos. De alguna manera ella lo hizo reír con facilidad y en cuanto ella lo logró él reparó cuan especial era esa mocosa. Pero, ella ya se había ido y al final la excusa del perro no serviría, y "¡tanto que se esforzó en que se oyera tan real!". En fin tendría que deshacerse de la nota de aquella joven ya que si a Tani se le ocurría decir algo o preguntar cómo salvo la vida de aquella joven Kenshin se vería en graves problemas ya que Kogoro (Su jefe) no permitía que se mesclaran asuntos personales con el trabajo. Y lo peor sería decirle que libero como a 20 esclavos quienes vieron su rostro y los dejo vivitos y corriendo. Sería mejor así.

─Lo lamento señora Tani─ rompiendo así la carta de Kaoru─ Pero Kamiya Kaoru se fue sin decir adiós

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

─ ¡Buenos días a todos!─ Kogoro entrando al comedor saludó a todos los que se encontraban desayunando.

─ ¡Buenos días! ─saludaron todos en coro.

─Todos quédense después del desayuno tengo algunas cosas que hablar con ustedes─ Ordenó a todos mientras se sentaba a comer con ellos─ _Battousai_ también tengo que hablar contigo así que tú después de terminar con la junta quiero que me acompañes al jardín─ Kenshin asintió.

Todos esa mañana reían, algunos contaban lo bien que les había ido en la noche con algunas chicas, otros incluso contaban la reseña sobre sus últimos combates. Kenshin y Tomoe sólo comían calladamente sin mirar a nadie más que a su comida.

Minutos después todos habían terminado de comer y la señora Tani junto con otras tres chicas se las arregló para dejar el comedor resplandeciente. Así dejó el espacio libre para la junta.

─Como todos sabrán tenemos muchos enemigos incluyendo los más fuertes: el _Shinshen-gumi_. He oído varios de mis contactos dar con personas que ya saben de nuestro secreto─ Todos asombrados miraron _a Battousai,_ quien se encontraba sentado contra la pared sin reacción alguna ─Saben algunas características de nuestro compañero ,detalles básicos porque lo han visto solo de noche, sólo saben que es delgado y estatura media. Gracias a dios todos desconocen el color de su cabello ya que si lo supieran créanme que tendríamos en este momento una carnicería en esta posada─ Añadió el líder ─ Es por eso que he decidido que por unos días el _Battousai_ descanse y los demás se repartan su trabajo─ Sólo se escuchó murmullos entre aquellos espadachines, algunos estaban contentos pues los trabajos principales al fin les serian otorgados y muchos otros se quejaban por los deberes extras que tendrían que ejecutar.

Kogoro se puso de pie y con una seña discreta llamó a Kenshin hacia fuera.

─Dígame, ¿qué es lo que quiere tratar conmigo?─ preguntó seriamente el joven pelirrojo.

─Quería decirte dos cosas y quiero que puedas confiar en mí como yo en ti─ soltó Katzura.

─Lo escucho─ Kenshin se mostró muy atento. Nervioso acortó la distancia entre el jefe. Estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo de Kaoru y que se lo echaría en cara. Aunque él había dicho que la había encontrado afuera posiblemente alguien los había visto caminando juntos y le habrían dicho de lo ocurrido.

─La primera cosa que te diré es que: tienes que tener más cuidado con lo que haces, estos últimos meses han sido como si otro espadachín estuviera en tu cuerpo─ Observando al chico continuó ─Es como si sólo pensaras en matar y no te das cuenta quien está a tu alrededor. Por esta razón también te di unos días libres para que te relajaras…─ Katzura quería continuar pero Kenshin lo interrumpió

─Disculpe pero… creo que soy yo el que se está exponiendo cada noche, a pesar de lo que todos digan siempre hago trabajos perfectos. No hay forma de que nadie diga lo contrario, siempre trato de ser rápido y limpio y eso de que tal vez alguien me vio y supo algunos de mis rasgos creo que no. Yo siempre vigilo mi objetivo, lo estudio, lo sigo, y después cuando sé que es seguro doy el golpe final. No hay manera de que usted u otra persona venga a decirme que estoy haciendo mi trabajo incorrectamente. En cuanto a mi trabajo, siempre he cumplido con usted y nunca dejo cabos sueltos─ Cruzó los brazos y dio algunos pasos hacia enfrente; no quería decirle lo de los 20 esclavos que en efecto lo vieron, ni mucho menos de la mocosa fastidiosa con la que se sentó casi toda la noche en el jardín.

─Lo sé─ entonces el pelirrojo lo miró con confusión ─ No dejas a nadie vivo, sólo te estoy previniendo a lo segundo que te tengo que decir─ Katzura caminó a lado de Kenshin y miró hacia el cielo─ Tenemos un traidor en las filas, y tú junto con la organización son los blancos principales─ El más joven lo miró con asombro ─Por eso te dije que te cuidaras cuando fueras a tus misiones, que al terminar observes a tu ayudante, ¿qué es lo que hace? ¿Cómo lo hace?, ¿a dónde va y con quién va? Hasta tus "días libres" también han sido una excusa, porque sabiendo esto el traídos dará luz verde a todos y de alguna manera podremos saber quién es la manzana podrida del _Ishin shishi_.

─Entiendo, pero ¿cómo lo descubriremos? Como sabrá yo sólo me muevo en las sombras y no durante el día. Y no puedo pasearme como si nada con tantos lobos allí afuera durante el día. ¿Puedo pedir ayuda de los aliados?─ preguntó el joven mientras Katzura asentía ante su petición.

─Ese será tu trabajo durante tu "_descanso_". Te dejaré salir y vigilaras a los informantes pues ellos serán nuestros primeros sospechosos. Saldrás con la excusa de divertirte o solamente de pasear por la ciudad y estarás pendiente de cualquier movimiento raro─ se cruzó de brazos y se retiró.

"¡Genial!" pensó. Ahora tenía que hacerla de espía, un espía con cabello rojo que tenía que mantenerse oculto durante el día. "¡Que fácil creen que es!". Y que difícil seria para él mantenerse desapercibido.

El chico salió corriendo de la posada para así poder llegar a la base de los ninjas aliados de _lishin shish_i los _Oniwabanshu_. Al llegar al edificio tuvo que tocar la puerta en código para que los habitantes supieran que se trataba de un amigo _Ishin shishi_. Un joven de cabello castaño abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

─Buenos días Sano quisiera hablar con tu superior─ El pelirrojo se dirigió familiarizado con el ninja delgado y alto que se encontraba frente a él. Kenshin desatoraba sus cabellos rojos que se habían revuelto dentro del sombrero de paja.

─Estás hablando con él─ Respondió con una sonrisa juguetona esperando la reacción de su amigo quien había logrado desatorar sus cabellos

─ ¡¿No?! Ya deja de jugar…─ exclamó _Battousai_ abrazando en forma de felicitaciones a su compañero.

─Después de que Okina y Aoshi nos dejaran decidí hacerme cargo, pero sólo es temporal pues en realidad no soy un ninja. Le dejaré el cargo a otra persona que está más preparada entre todos los ninjas que tengo por ahora─ Caminaron hacia el comedor y se sentaron.

─Bueno… entonces tengo que hablar contigo y espero que puedas guardar mi secreto─ Sanosuke asintió ─Quiero mejorar otras de mis habilidades para ser de mayor utilidad en otros campos─ mintió ─Y quisiera que me ensenaras lo elemental para poder ser un buen espía, pues veras que con este cabello todos se darían por enterados quien los sigue─ suspiró "¡Qué difícil es ser yo!".

─Oh ya veo, en realidad como te dije no se muchas de esas cosas pero tengo a la persona adecuada para que te ensene lo básico, y así, al mismo tiempo entrenará contigo y me demostrará de lo que es capaz─ El luchador se puso de pie y se dirigió a otra habitación.

─ ¡Genial! me traerán al mejor, alguien como lo solía ser Aoshi, aprenderé del mejor ─ El joven ilusionado pero no muy animado pensó que aprendería y así sería un espadachín con algo de ninja "que buena combinación"

─Te presento al ninja que te enseñará y entrenará en todo lo que tu pidas─ Sonrió maliciosamente mientras que el pelirrojo casi se iba de espaldas al ver a una mocosa flacuchenta que colocaba las manos en la cintura como muestra de orgullo y superioridad. ─ Su nombre es Misao Makimachi y en este ninja puedes confiar, igual tú comadreja puedes confiar en el cabeza de zanahoria.

─ ¡¿Qué?!─ los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban a Sanosuke y lo dejaban inconsciente sobre el piso.

─ ¡Debe de estar bromeando! una niña como tú no puede ser tan buena como para aspirar a Okashira, sólo me quiere fastidiar él muy idiota─ La miró con desprecio mientras se ponía de pie para ir en busca de su sombrero de paja. El no caería tan bajo.

─ ¡Mira chaparrito, no me subestimes porque así como me vez soy muy buena en mi trabajo!─ Molesta se cruzó de brazos.

─Serías un estorbo y sólo me causarías problemas─ alzó una ceja al ver a la joven poniéndose roja y lista para atacar, y de pronto recordó las escenas de la noche anterior. No pudo evitar recordar a Kaoru. Pues ella y Misao parecían de la misma edad y su atrevimiento se le hizo similar.

─No te causare problemas te lo prometo, a ti te conviene estar con alguien como yo, porque por lo visto esa _cara de limón_ necesita reírse un poco…─ Más relajada la joven se dedicó a reírse del chaparrito pelirrojo que tenía como nuevo compañero sin tener idea de quién era él. "Muy pronto lo sabría" esa era la misión del pelirrojo.─Como sea… pero te advierto que si te metes en problemas no te ayudaré para nada y dejaré que te maten─ Kenshin decidió ignorar lo de "cara de limón" y sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina a aquella ninja.

─¡Que pelirrojo tan más amargado! hasta crees que me van a hacer algo, primero te convierten en zanahoria rayada con limón antes de que le toquen un pelo a esta hermosa ninja─ Kenshin la miró furioso. Definitivamente esta niña le recordaba a Kaoru: sin pudor e igual de insolentes. Pero que mala suerte tenia él pues en una sola semana había conocido a dos personas muy parecidas que se empecinaban a descargar sus tan malas bromas contra un asesino. Kaoru la otra noche, y ahora esta... "¡¿qué les pasa a las mujeres de hoy?!". Pero a pesar del parecido la señorita Kaoru era sin duda más hermosa que mocosa.

─ Bueno pues esta "_zanahoria con limón"_ como tú me llamas tiene un nombre y es…_Battousai_─ sonrió levemente esperando ver la reacción de la niña pues sabia de ante mano lo que ese nombre infundía: miedo.

Misao palideció, sintió que se le movía el piso; gotas de sudor le recorriendo rápidamente el rostro. "¡Pero ella era una ninja, y una valiente!"… _una_ que muy pronto se convertiría en Okashira así que no se dejaría asustar por ese chaparrito intimidante, aunque era guapo, pero muy arrogante. Lo cual la llevó a idear un plan de contingencia.

─ ¡Hubiera comenzado por ahí señor _Battousai_! ¿Quiere algo de te? ¿Galletitas están bien? siéntese no se vaya a cansar, recuerde que aunque se pare ya no crecerá más. , ¿Cuando quiere comenzar con esas clases de las que le habló a mi superior?─ Kenshin pudo ver algunas gotitas de sudor apareciendo en la frente de la chica. Afortunadamente eso dejaba en claro la distancia que la joven tenía que tomar entre ellos dos. El negó con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción la miró fríamente.

─Me gusta más su actitud, aunque todavía no está al cien por ciento adecuada para nuestra acuerdo de aliados pero esta será la última que dejaré pasar─ sonrió triunfante mientras que la joven sólo asentía─ Empezaremos mañana mismo así que espero que seas puntual y te hayan quedado las cosas en claro mocosa─ sostuvo el joven ─Me tengo que ir, pero cuando Sanosuke despierte dile que todo está arreglado no acepto errores mocosa, así como yo…sólo acepto lo mejor. Si no eres lo mejor no te aparezcas mañana en la base Ishin shishsi─ el pelirrojo tomó su cabello y lo ocultó en el gran sombrero para poder salir a la calle.

¿Por qué todas las mujeres tenían que ser así? Kaoru a pesar de verse inocente y bien educada también había hecho bromas como las de Misao. "Kaoru" que nombre tan más bonito sonrió al recordarlo. "¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿Porque cada rato tenía que pensar en aquella joven? ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír con el sólo hecho de recordar su nombre? En fin, no la vería nunca más así que se dijo así mismo que no tenía nada de malo recordar a la persona que le hizo sonreír sin ningún otro interés.

─Kaoru…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaoru caminó varias calles después de dejar la posada de la señora Tani. A decir verdad caminaba un poco desorientada y "¿Por qué no decirlo?" ¡Ya estaba perdida! Estaba cansada, los pies le dolían y tenía hambre. Pensó en que si amenos ella estuviera en su casa no hubiera pasado por nada de lo que ella vivió durante esa semana. Sin tener dinero para llegar a Kyoto tuvo que ideárselas para llegar hasta ahí. Se incorporó intencionalmente a una caravana que se dirigía a Kyoto para la venta de esclavos. Después de que llegaran a su destino ella vería la forma de escaparse y reunirse con los amigos de su padre, los cuales ella alguna vez había conocido. Pero no todo había salido como ella espero porque el punto de encuentro se había perdido debido al incidente de la noche pasada.

Su padre siempre le había hablado del clan al que pertenecía, se decía que era uno de los más fuertes de la época. Recordó las historias que su padre; él le contaba sobre las batallas intercambiadas contra otros grupos y que tan buenos eras sus compañeros. El día antes de partir a su última batalla, de la cual regreso moribundo, le dijo que: si algún día necesitaba algo, incluyendo protección, debería recurrir a su clan. Pues ellos tenían como prioridad la justicia y el orgullo samurái y sin duda la protegerían. Kaoru tenía que encontrarlos y averiguar muy bien cómo fue que su padre sólo regreso a su casa para morir. ¿Qué había pasado aquella noche? y sobre todo ¿Quién lo había hecho? Tenía que recoger la carta que su padre le había dejado con ellos, también sabría de una buena vez que era lo que había pasado y cumpliría la última voluntad de su padre escrita en esta. Sabía que al encontrarlos no podría jamás regresar, aprendería de ellos como su padre lo hizo y así ella podría tener fortaleza para enfrentar la vida.

Su padre le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre el arte de las espadas. Le había explicado lo básico del kendo y algunos movimientos para defensa personal. Pero las cosas no habían salido muy bien como ella lo hubiera querido. Un día Kojiro, el padre de Kaoru, había decidido explicarle la teoría de su técnica pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando observo a su hija lanzar ataques perfectos en menos de 5 minutos. Él pensó que todo se trataba de suerte y lo pasó por alto. Un pretendiente de Kaoru, compañero de su padre quien lo veía como posible candidato para esposo de su hija, decidió visitarla para continuar con el cortejo ya iniciado desde su presentación. Este apareció en el dojo Kamiya en compañía de uno de los informantes de su clan, también muy amigo de Kojiro. Este, un prodigio con la _katana_ retó a Kaoru en un duelo sólo para entretenerse con ella. Su padre para darle algunas sugerencias antes del combate trató de orientar a su hija. El padre no duró ni quince minutos hablando cuando la chica ya se enfrentaba contra su amigo con una serie de golpes y ataques seguidos, ninguno del padre sino que eso golpes eran frutos de la perfecta imitación del estilo de su contrincante. Kojiro al ver la expresión de sorpresa del anciano acompañante del pretendiente de Kaoru supo que era demasiado peligroso dejar expuestas las habilidades de su hija. Decidió callar y hacerse el loco. Ambos, padre y pretendiente, asombrados y con la boca abierta le preguntaron a Kaoru si alguna vez había practicado. Ella lo negó y regresó a la cocina tras prometer nunca más atacar a sus visitas y claro está, una buena regañada.

Cuando el joven pretendiente junto a su compañero partieron, Kojiro explicó las consecuencias de las guerras y las muertes si su hija volvía a utilizar sus dones. Este _don_ consistía en imitar los ataques con tan sólo oír algunas de sus características, o incluso ella inventaba ataques que podrían hasta derrotar a su propio padre. Al saber sobre este _don_ el decidió alejarla de todas las guerras y las personas mal intencionadas que se acercarían a ella con el afán de utilizarla. Kaoru muy comprensiva accedió a las peticiones de su padre, pues sabía que tenía la razón. Ella sería incapaz de herir o dañar a alguien, odiaba las guerras y amaba la tranquilidad, sólo usaría un poco de fuerza si fuera necesario pero sin utilizar una pisca de sus dones solo movimientos de auto defensa. Nunca más le dejo sostener una espada ni siquiera una de madera y hasta le hizo prometer que bajo ningún motivo pelearía, NINGUNO.

Kaoru sólo había conocido a uno de los integrantes del clan. Él chico era muy joven y era todo un prodigio con la espada. Su padre lo había invitado a su casa porque pensó que se llevaría bien con su amada hija. Era cierto, a ella le había agradado pero nada más. Aquel joven al verse rechazado como esposo decidió volver como líder de la tropa número uno del su clan. "¡Él era el mejor!" decía su padre. Ahora tenía que dar con aquel chico y pedir ayuda y protección. Necesitaba respuestas pero para eso necesitaba encontrar al capitán de la tropa número uno del Shinshen-gumi: Okita Soji.

Nota: Bueno a mí parecer este capítulo es muy fundamental porque sabemos algunas cosas de nuestros personajes principales los cuales nos dan una que otra pista de que es lo que se vendrá en los siguientes capítulos. También traté de plasmar detalles importantes que en un futuro nos serán de relevancia, pues comprenderemos el porqué de las cosas. También quería comentar porque puse a Tomoe de esta forma. Lo único que puedo decir es que todo tiene una causa y la sabrán en un par de capítulos. Espero que responda a todas sus dudas y aun las de mensajes privados. Gracias y dejen comentarios. Recuerden que con ellos me hacen ser mejor escritora y trato de equiv


	4. Chapter 4: Aceptando el destino

Ruroni Kenshin pertenece solamente a Nobuhiro Watsuki, creador de éste. Escribo sin fines de lucro, por práctica y pasión.

Gracias a todos los lectores; en este capítulo vemos más de lo que se vendrá. Disfruten y por favor comenten. Gracias especialmente a: Claudia G, quien se aseguró de que no hiciera nada descabellado.

"_Mucha gente piensa que conocer a personas son causa de una mera casualidad y a veces no prestamos atención a lo que tenemos en frente de nosotros. Pero después de cierto tiempo ya sea largo o corto nos damos cuenta que esas "casualidades" tienen una razón de ser y todo cobra sentido cuando lo aceptamos como parte de nuestro destino" R. H_

**JAZMÍN ROJO BAJO LLUVIA DE SANGRE**

**Por Zuryhimura**

**Capítulo 4: Aceptando el destino**

I

Kaoru había caminado ya varias horas y estaba cansada. Decidió detenerse a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso. Recargó su espalda y simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo. Cerró los ojos ante una leve brisa que acarició su rostro y el rostro del pelirrojo se le vino a la mente. Aquel muchacho que la había salvado y que después de eso la ayudó con tanta facilidad. Aquel, que aunque no lo admitió le abrió las puertas y pudo ver su verdadero ser. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parado junto a ella. De pronto sintió como una mano le tapó la boca y otra la obligó a levantarse de su lugar. Sabía que algo estaba mal y por tal razón no quería abrir los ojos. "tonta, tonta, tonta" se reprochó mentalmente al bajar la guardia en un lugar que no conocía.

—No te preocupes Kaoru, al fin te encontré y ahora estas a salvo —la joven lentamente abrió los ojos al reconocer aquella dulce voz.

— ¡Eres tú! —se lanzó a los brazos de aquel joven de piel blanca, ojos alegres y cabello castaño.

— ¡Sí, soy yo y he estado preocupado desde que no te vi! Tuve a todos mis hombres buscándote por toda la noche y ninguno podía dar contigo hasta que te vi pasar cerca de la base, en ese momento supe que se trataba de la jovencita hermosa que algún día conocí —Kaoru, sonrojada, se separó del chico.

—Gracias Okita y siento mucho darte estos dolores de cabeza me han pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera podrías creerme… —Okita la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y la tomó de la mano.

—Sólo olvídalo, será mejor que vayamos a la base a que descanses, pues tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. Ahora estás conmigo y nada te pasará, te lo prometo —le besó la mano, sellando así su promesa. — Debemos darnos prisa, pues aquí las noches son las más peligrosas, los _hitokiris_ del _Ishinshishi_ trabajan en las sombras y sobre todos los mejores. Aunque no les tengo miedo, ahora tengo a alguien más a quien proteger —Sus pensamientos retrocedieron hacia algunas batallas pasadas; siempre con el mismo individuo, la misma calidad en cuanto habilidades y la misma rapidez…. Todo aquello se resumía siempre a una palabra "empate". Entrelazó más fuerte la mano con la de la joven y emprendieron la caminata.

Kaoru se sentía aliviada y bendecida por haber tenido la suerte de encontrar a Okita en ese momento. Ahora todo sería más fácil de afrontar, y al fin tendría en su poder la última voluntad de su padre, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

II

— ¡Chicos, chicos! Pongan atención necesito decirles algo —La voz de Okita se hizo oír con autoridad ante los cuchicheos de los demás soldados que estaban reunidos en el cuarto. Todos veían a Kaoru como si fuera _la última mujer en el planeta_, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Okita. — Desde hoy tendremos a esta bella señorita como huésped especial entre nosotros. Cabe notar que ella es toda una dama, por lo cual no quiero que la molesten. En otras palabras a la primera queja de ella se las verán conmigo —Los hombres, sorprendidos ante la amenaza del líder, se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos sin articular palabra alguna. Los soldados sabían muy bien que para que Okita se pusiera en ese plan era que algo se traía con la chiquilla.

— ¡Ella sólo nos traerá problemas, molestias para serte concreto!… Tú lo veras con el tiempo. Pero por ahora no dudo que sólo nos vaya a servir para limpiar y servirle de distracción a uno que otro por aquí — se escuchó una voz ronca de entre todos los hombres. Okita cerró los ojos y caminó hacia el medio del cuarto.

— ¡Ella no servirá de entretenimiento, y si tienes algún problema o algo más que discutir acerca de su estadía limítate a darme la cara y lo arreglaremos entre tú y yo, Saito! —El aludido echó a reír mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, la mocosa ya está haciendo estragos desde ahora. ¡Mírate! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo amenazando a tu propia manada por una chiquilla como ésta?! —Saito se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando Okita lo detuvo.

—Esta mocosa, como tú la llamas, es la hija de Kojiro Kamiya, tu maestro —Saito, estupefacto ante lo que acababa de oír, se dio la media vuelta y miró a Kaoru por el rabillo del ojo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita —Terminando esta frase se retiró del cuarto ante la mirada de todos. Sabían que Okita y Saito eran casi los mejores amigos, siempre leales y casi iguales en cuanto a habilidades. Aunque por un pelo se podría decir que Okita era superior a Saito. Y por este pelo Saito desistió en seguir la discusión.

Todos los demás soldados salieron del cuarto dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

—No es necesario buscarte problemas con tu grupo Okita, yo sólo…sólo quiero la carta de mi padre y me iré en paz —Una Kaoru con los ojos cristalinos se puso de pie.

—No te preocupes, aquí te quedaras y yo cuidare de ti. Por ahora te tengo que ayudar y para eso es necesario que conozcas a alguien… —El joven salió del cuarto. Después de unos segundos entró con un hombre ya de cierta edad. — Mira, te presento al señor Okina. Él fue el soldado que llevó a tu padre cerca de tu residencia y el que una vez me acompaño a tu casa. Él, junto con su hija, trabaja para el _Shinshen—gumi. _Ella está fuera completando una misión y por el momento no podré presentártela.

El hombre se acercó hacia Kaoru y se inclinó en forma de reverencia, la cual fue correspondida por la joven.

—Mucho gusto señor Okina, mi nombre es Kaoru y como sabrá estoy aquí por la carta —señaló la chica, sin tiempo que perder, pues estaba ansiosa por tener el último recuerdo de su padre.

—Sí, lo sé pequeña —El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una hoja doblada que contenía unas manchas de sangre y estaba desgastada. — Aquí la tienes; te daremos unos momentos a solas —con una señal se dirigió a Okita, quien rápido la entendió saliendo junto con él del cuarto.

Kaoru estaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas, una tras otra: como si hubiera una carrera entre ellas. Rápido Kaoru analizó los trazos y confirmó que era la letra de su padre.

_Kaoru:_

_Hija mía, hoy me enfrentaré ante la mayor amenaza del Shinshen—gumi, por eso me anticipo a escribir esta carta antes de que cualquier cosa suceda. Todo este tiempo luché para darte una mejor vida y aunque no estuve mucho tiempo contigo quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu futuro y para darte un lugar lleno de paz y armonía. Sin embargo… hoy me doy cuenta de que algunas cosas que te enseñé estuvieron mal. Hoy quiero pedirte que luches para defender mi honor y los principios sobre justicia y honor que te enseñé. Si algo pasa esta noche quiero que luches en mi nombre, ya que tus habilidades te facilitarán mucho esta tarea. Nadie que haya conocido tiene un don igualable al tuyo y sé que con la ayuda correcta igualarás o hasta superarás la fuerza de mi enemigo. Sé que con disciplina y dedicación podrás vengar mi muerte, pues si esta carta llega a tus manos es que de seguro ya no estoy contigo. Cuídate mi pequeña y has honor a mi nombre. Battousai, es el nombre que quieres saber. Siempre estaré cuidándote. _

_Tu padre._

Kaoru se encontraba en el piso… las lágrimas habían dejado de correr, dándole el paso a una expresión de confusión. Su padre, el que le había enseñado que la venganza corrompía el alma del hombre estaba ahí pidiéndole que se vengara por él. El mismo hombre que la había reprendido por usar sus habilidades extraordinarias estaba ahí pidiéndole que las usara para lastimar a alguien más. El hombre que amaba y admiraba con toda su alma se convertía en un hombre diferente y desconocido ante sus ojos. Tomó fuerzas para asimilar cada una de sus palabras y aceptarlas en su corazón. Era la última voluntad de su padre y ella no era nadie para revelarse en ese momento. Aunque eso significara que ella dejaría de ser quien era y darle paso a lo peor, lo haría. Su padre se lo había pedido como su última voluntad.

Fue entonces que ella pudo entender a su totalidad a aquel chico pelirrojo _"Eres quién no quieres ser"_. Qué tonta era al pensar que: ella lo había ayudado en algo. Estaba punto de hacer lo mismo y tenía el corazón dividido. Pero, ¿cómo podría lograr una venganza? Tendría que comenzar por machacar cada una de sus emociones y sentimientos y olvidarse de su personalidad.

Vengarse de _Battousai,_ miembro del _Ishinshishi_… ¡No! Había tomado una decisión y no se convertiría en esa mujer. Lucharía en el mismo bando que su padre y por los mismos ideales. Y si era del destino que ella y aquel asesino se encontraran y se enfrentaran así sería, más sin en cambio si eso no sucedía, ella nunca propiciaría un encuentro. Ella era mejor que eso y si su padre no había visto lo que ella era… era error de su padre, pero nunca se rebajaría a albergar sentimientos como esos. Pidió perdón a su padre por aquella decisión, seguiría su destino e incluso se prometió jamás volver a llorar pues sus lágrimas habían muerto junto con su padre.

—Si el destino quiere que nos encontremos así será… pero yo no te buscaré, Battousai —cerró los ojos y cabizbaja se dirigió a su habitación.

III

— ¡Pelirrojo, pelirrojo… te dije que estaría aquí puntualmente! —La ninja apareció sobre un árbol en el punto de encuentro que había sido acordado.

Kenshin traía un sombrero enorme de paja; roló los ojos al verla.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma… —La miró con fastidio.

— ¡¿De qué hablas, pelirrojo?! Si ni siquiera he hecho nada aún… —la ninja bajó del árbol de un salto.

Kenshin, fastiadiado por lo de "pelirrojo" la retó. —Dime, ¿qué es esto mocosa? —señaló su gran sombrero.

—Pues un sombrero, ¿no? —dejó caer sus hombros.

—Y ¿para qué sirve?—preguntó sarcásticamente.

— ¿Para taparse del sol?—alzó las manos en señal de confusión.

— ¡¿Es una broma?! ¿Cómo piensas ser _okashira_? —Kenshin se cruzó de brazos sin creer lo que oía y decidió darle una oportunidad. — ¿Qué oculto bajo mi sombrero, ninja inteligente?

— ¡Oye! ¡Se lo que quisiste decir!… Bueno, en fin, tu cabello, eso es lo que ocultas —respondió, al mismo tiempo que entendía el porqué de su actitud. — ¡Ooohh! ya veo... lo siento, pelirrojo —Kenshin se dio un golpecito en la frente al ver el coeficiente intelectual de su compañera.

— ¿Sabes que…? Olvídalo. ¡Fue un grave error dejar que me acompañaras! Si eso es lo que voy a aprender de ti prefiero quedarme tal y como estoy —artículo en un tono burlón. — Eres peor que un enemigo… como mi aliada: me estas entregando en charola de plata revelando mis señas particulares — Cansado de discutir, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Oye! Sólo estaba bromeando, ya sabía que no tenía que decir pelirrojo; eres muy sentido sabes —señaló la ninja, alcanzando a su compañero.

—Más te vale, porque me estabas dando vergüenza ajena.

—Está bien _Battousai_, me quedaré callada y te explicaré para que comencemos, ya que tengo más trabajo pendiente, tengo que lavar el ba… —Estaba a punto de continuar cuando notó que su acompañante se había quedado atrás. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, _battousai_?

Kenshin irritado y molesto le dirigió una mirada amenazadora

— ¡Eso! Me estas llamando por Battousai, algo peor que el color de mi cabello —Kenshin ya no sabía si la chica se hacia la graciosa o de verdad necesitaba mucha ayuda médica.

—Bueno, te llamé así porque no me has dicho tu nombre real —la joven ninja se dedicaba a hacerle bromas a todos pero ninguna de sus víctimas había sido tan escalofriantemente sensible como aquel chico.

—Himura… Himura Kenshin —contestó de inmediato.

—Bueno Himura Kenshin, comenzaremos con esto… lo primero es: ¿estás casado? —El pelirrojo se paró en seco y la miró con indiferencia.

— ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!

— ¡Nada, sólo que eres un _Ishinshishi_ muy guapo! —la ninja se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de ocultar las carcajadas que estaban a punto de escaparse.

— ¡¿Estas tratando de jugar conmigo o qué diablos te pasa?! Además a la única que me interesaría responder esa clase de preguntas es Kaoru —El joven se cruzó de nuevo los brazos sonriendo arrogantemente. — ¡Qué chiquilla tan mas aventada! —Frunció el ceño al ver la car de confusión de Misao. — Y ahora ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?! —preguntó.

—Em… Nada sólo que pensé que tu esposa se llamaba Tomoe… pero al parecer escuche mal —El pelirrojo cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Eso fue lo que dije mocosa del demonio! —se excusó, tratando de convencer a Misao y hasta a él mismo de que se trataba de Tomoe y no Kaoru.

—No, yo claramente escuché el nombre de Kaoru. ¡Juego a hacerme la tonta algunas veces como hace rato, pero para nada lo soy ¡y sobre todo, tengo muy buena memoria, Himura! Al parecer tú no eres tan cuidadoso como yo pensé. Agradece que me lo dijiste a mí y no a tu mujer si no ya estarías de patitas en la calle —se rió.

— ¡Cállate, no sabes nada de mis mujeres! —ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Se hundía en un hoyo que se hacía cada vez más y más profundo.

— ¡¿Tus mujeres?! Oh... ya entiendo… entonces ¿Kaoru es la amante? ¿A quién amas más? —se mostró interesada, mirando de reojo la reacción del espadachín.

— ¡Que te importa, mocosa metiche! Mejor apúrate a enseñarme si no quieres que te deje aquí degollada — ¿Qué más le quedaba si no que amenazar para desviar la atención? Misao, muy persuasiva se dio cuenta lo que el pelirrojo quería evitar, bueno en realidad ya había soltado toda la sopa así que ya no había nada más que preguntar.

—Está bien Himura, te dejare en paz...Lo primero que tienes que saber es lo siguiente…

IV

Kaoru se había despertado muy temprano, ya hasta había desayunado. Rápido se dirigió a la habitación de Okita para saber sobre sus deberes.

—Okita, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó, al tocar la puerta del cuarto del joven.

Se abrió poco a poco la puerta exponiendo así el inocente rostro de él joven. Kaoru no pudo controlar sus pensamientos en ese momento, los cuales le permitieron comparar a dos jóvenes. Por una parte estaba Okita Soji, un joven: tierno, lindo, de aspecto inocente, ojos castaños y alegres, al igual que su sonrisa. Pelo castaño, piel blanquizca y un experto en ocultar sus emociones. Por el otro lado estaba Kenshin Himura, un joven: misterioso, indescifrable, arrogante y altanero, antisocial, grosero, atractivo y se podría decir que entraba en la categoría de sexy, tenía el cabello rojo, piel nívea y ojos color ámbar que no eran para nada risueños. — ¡Que confusos son los hombres! —pensó.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte Kaoru, hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento. Okina habló conmigo y me explico lo que tu padre quería, depende todo de ti —Kaoru, un poco ofuscada, asintió. — Muy bien, te presentaré a quien será tu primer maestro. Ya que sabemos de antemano tus habilidades y talentos, los aprovecharemos. Crearemos una sola técnica, aprenderás de los mejores y fusionaras todas sus técnicas en una sola.

— ¿Los mejores? Por lo que sé tú eres el mejor del _Shinshengum_i, ¿por qué no me entrenas tú? —preguntó una Kaoru confundida.

—Porque como líder principal mi técnica se tiene que mantener oculta, y los demás han acordado ayudarte con lo mejor de sus técnicas para que puedas alcanzar mi nivel o hasta superarlo —el chico se adelantó y acarició la mejilla de la joven.

—Entonces… ¿me convertiré en una maquina? —frunció el ceño, al notar una sonrisa en Okita.

—Claro que no, Kaoru. Lo único que haremos es brindarte fuerza y nuestros conocimientos, eso es todo. Nadie tiene el don que tú tienes y eso ya es una ventaja pues no tardaras en perfeccionar los movimientos e incluso podrás combatir usando los movimientos de tu contrincante, mezclándolos con los más fuertes de nosotros —terminó de decir, mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacia el _dojo._

— ¡Espera! No me digas que _él_ me entrenará... — asustada, se echó para atrás soltándose del agarre.

—Tranquila, Saito es uno de los mejores y sin el estarás perdida, todos nosotros te complementaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilízate, que te está esperando en el _dojo_ —Siguieron su camino cuando el joven de repente recordó —Se me había olvidado explicarte tus horarios: entrenarás todos los días, dos días entre semana de descanso. Te daremos tres a cuatro horas durante el día para lo que sea que desees hacer, eso es todo —Kaoru asintió y suspiró con resignación.

Estaba nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban pues no se llevaba muy bien con Saito. Él no la quería y ella no lo quería… fin de la historia. Recordó las palabras de su padre:

"_Lucha por mí, Kaoru"_

Lucharía por él, más no se vengaría de nadie. Así que tomó fuerzas y suspiró. Era hora de entrar y vérselas con aquel lobo.

—Buenos días, Kamiya —Le arrojó una _katana_ y se acomodó en posición de ataque. — No perdamos el tiempo, te presento a mi "Gatotsu I_sshiki"_

Kaoru recogió la espada y tragó saliva, ¡¿en qué demonios se había metido?!

V

—Muy bien, Himura. Todo lo que me has repetido demuestra que me has puesto atención, estoy orgullosa de ti, mi primer estudiante —Misao le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como signo de aprobación.

— ¡Tranquila, que no me gusta que me toquen! —se movió incómodo hacia la dirección contraria de su compañera.

— ¡Uh! ¡Lo siento! Se me olvidaba que sólo Tomoe te puede tocar… ¡a no! ¿Quién era? ¿Kaoru, verdad? —rió burlonamente. Pues sabía que esas dos mujeres en ese momento le servirían para molestar a su nuevo amigo.

— ¡Tomoe, Kaoru, quien sea… en esa lista de nombres no está incluido el tuyo, tonta! —La miró con desagrado. — Ya dime, ahora qué haremos, mocosa del demonio —Tajantemente se dirigió a la ninja que no hacia otra cosa más que agarrarse el estómago de tanto reír. — ¡Chiquilla tonta!

Después de un largo ataque de risas, Misao recobró la serenidad. — ¡Iremos al mercado! Ahí demostraras tus habilidades aprendidas como espía el día de hoy. Con esto digo que elegirás a una víctima sin importancia y practicaras con ella hasta que perfecciones el arte y puedas enfocarte en los peces gordos. ¿Me explico, Himura?

— ¡Estuvo claro, mocosa! —Él junto con la chica emprendieron su larga caminata hacia el mercado de la ciudad.

VI

— ¡Kamiya, tienes que ser más rápida! Hasta una tortuga anciana te ganaría si hablamos de velocidad —Kaoru estaba sudando y muy enfurecida miraba a Saito pasearse de un lado al otro como si nada hubiera pasado.— Tu error chiquilla es que demuestras mucho lo que sientes, por ejemplo: veo que si fuera por ti me estarías quemando en una hoguera y además vivo. —Kaoru asintió con dificultad.— Confías mucho en tus habilidades y eso es bueno, pero recuerda que si tu contrincante no se mueve tu estarás perdida, pues no habrá nada que imitar, nada que oír y nada que ver… entonces en ese momento Kaoru Kamiya será comida de perros.

— ¡Basta! He practicado durante cinco horas seguidas, mi muñeca nunca había sostenido tanto tiempo el peso de una _katana_, vencí con uno de tus propios ataques a tu _Gatotsu Isshiki_ y aprendí a usar tu _Gatotsu Nishiki_… todo ésto en unas míseras 5 horas. ¡¿Dime cuando te tardaste tú en perfeccionarlo?! —Kaoru, que seguía agitada pero molesta, lo miró con indiferencia.

Saito se echó a reír.

—Está bien chiquilla, te daré tu descanso… después vendrás y te enseñaré lo básico de mis últimos dos _Gatotsus_. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte —agitó la mano varias veces para que desapareciera de su vista.

Kaoru, muy molesta, dejo caer la espada y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Okita, quien estaba en la salida esperándola, se le acercó.

—Hermosa señorita, éste es el dinero que tu padre dejo con Okina en dado caso que te faltará algo. Y pensaba que podías ocupar parte de esto para comprarte ropa —A Kaoru se le iluminaron los ojos y de repente el dolor en su cuerpo desapareció así como si nada y todo se lo debía a la frase: _ir de compras_.

— ¡Claro! Vi unos puestecitos muy cerca de donde pasamos y necesito al menos tres o cuatro kimonos, así que aceptaré tu oferta y estaré aquí en tres horas —Okita se quedó con la mano vacía y con la boca abierta al ver como Kaoru prácticamente le arrancaba el dinero de la mano y dejaba sólo rastros de polvo al salir corriendo.

VII

—Himura, quiero que pongas atención a aquel hombre que está en ese puestecillo de comida —señaló la joven mientras se escondía tras de una tienda. Kenshin asintió. —Quiero que analices sus movimientos y lo sigas por el día de hoy —añadió la ninja, mientras ella escogía otro blanco para la demostración. — Yo ya tengo el mío.

—Está bien, aquí nos separaremos. ¿Ya tienes alguien a quien espiar?—miró sobre su hombro para ver quién sería la victima de la mocosa.

—Sí, nos vemos dentro de 10 minutos en este mismo sitio, y recuerda: sigilosa y disimuladamente… —El espadachín asintió y empezó su rutina de prácticas.

A Kenshin no le iba muy bien con su víctima; a decir verdad era un poco aburrido ver como se la pasaba comiendo y bebiendo. No tenía nada de especial. — ¿Cómo le irá a la mocosa? —pensaba.

Durante ese tiempo no sucedió nada interesante, así que decidió regresar con la molesta ninja.

—Muy bien, Himura… ¿qué observaste? —preguntó ansiosa la chica.

—Observé al sujeto que comía como si no hubiera comido en años, traía un _gi_ color naranja y la _hakama _era azul marino, su cabello era corto y castaño, ojos café oscuro y ninguna cicatriz lo cual significa que no ha tenido ningún encuentro. En cuanto al tema hablado pude deducir que es dueño de varios terrenos y los renta para cosechar. Tiene una esposa y dos hijos uno de ellos irá a estudiar a Alemania...En fin, es todo lo que pude averiguar… —Misao asombrada, asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Himura; te daré mi informe así que pon atención… Mi chica tiene el cabello negro azulado, aunque es delgada puedes notar que su cuerpo tiene curvas, irrelevante pero esencial. Usa una coleta alta, su piel es blanca como la nieve, el color de ojos es muy inusual azul zafiro… diría yo, llamó la atención de varios chicos… —Al escuchar estas señas particulares el pelirrojo dio un salto de sorpresa y prestó mucha atención a lo que Misao le decía. Se preguntó si esa joven era Kaoru. — Aunque es hermosa trae _hakama_ y un _gi; _al parecer entrena, ya que después la vi midiéndose ropa en un puestecito lo cual me hizo entender el porqué de su vestimenta. Nunca dijo su nombre, tenía en su rostro esta dulce sonrisa aunque su mirada me desconcertó, era…triste —Misao estaba a punto de continuar cuando notó que Kenshin salía de la sombra de su escondite; lo jaló de _gi_ — ¡Oye! A dónde vas?

— ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó ansioso a una Misao desconcertada.

— ¿Ella quién? —lo soltó, entendiendo que tal vez el pelirrojo sabía algo importante sobre aquella joven.

—La chica a la que seguiste. Quiero cambiar de objetivo, el mío está muy aburrido, te queda a ti —Misao con una venita furiosa en la frente le señaló el camino por donde la había visto la última vez.

—Tenías que ser hombre, Himura… tienes dos y no te basta.

Kenshin, ansioso de confirmar sus sospechas, apresuró su paso. — ¿Será Kaoru? ¿Podré tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo? —pensó. Se encaminó llegando a un puesto de verduras cuando pudo divisar la silueta de la mujer — ¡Sí es! —se acomodó de forma lateral a una pared para poder contemplarla a totalidad, con cuidado de no ser visto. Estaba ahí, llena de paquetes, apenas y podía ver su muy delicado rostro asomarse de entre ellos. La joven estaba en un puesto de adornos y cintas para el cabello, se veía serena y llena de vida, aunque su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado. Se veía hermosa, Kaoru terminó la compra y colocó las cintas dentro de uno de los muchos paquetes que ya traía en los brazos. De repente, todos los paquetes tambalearon cayendo de lado y Kenshin por un momento dudo en ir a ayudarle, pero recordó que estaba de espía en esa ocasión. La pelinegra se agachó para tratar de recoger algunos de los paquetes pero en su intento se le cayeron otros dos. — ¡Tonta! —murmuró Kenshin. Decidió salir a ayudarle, pero antes de llegar al lugar vio como otro chico se le adelantaba y ofrecía su ayuda. — ¿Para qué aceptaba la ayuda de ese tipo si él estaba ahí? —Muy molesto caminó hacia la pareja. — ¡Eres una tonta Kaoru, primero por cargar más de lo que puedes y segunda porque te están coqueteando y tu ni en cuenta. ¡Mujeres! —reclamó en su mente. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió otra mano tomarlo de la muñeca y lo dirigió hacia otro escondite.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Himura?! —preguntó Misao, enojada.

— ¡Qué te importa, mocosa del demonio, ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz! —soltó en un tono agresivo y frío que hasta la misma Misao tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Su mirada dorada resplandecía más de lo normal.

—Te estuve vigilando y sé que ella significa algo para ti, ¿qué paso? Recuerda que: no tienes que mesclar cosas personales con el trabajo —Misao, con un tono más severo reprendió a Kenshin.

— ¡¿Y porque demonios me tienes que seguir?! Tu objetivo era otro si no mal recuerdo— le reclamó molesto.

—Es parte del trabajo de un ninja y creo que de un espadachín también: si ves algo sospechoso con tu acompañante y crees que la misión corre peligro es mejor que tu nuevo objetivo sea tu compañero.

Tenía razón y él lo sabía; desde que escuchó la descripción de Kaoru supo de inmediato de quien se trataba e hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de Misao. Pero, no lo iba a aceptar así como así, nadie le daba órdenes y menos una mocosa metiche como ella.

En el puesto Kaoru le agradecía al amable joven que le había ayudado. Éste, como todo un caballero se ofreció a acompañarla unas cuantas calles. Pasaron cerca del escondite de la ninja y el espadachín.

—Mi nombre es Kaoru y me da mucho gusto en conocerle joven Akali. Siento no poderle ofrecer mi mano ni alguna reverencia pero como ve estoy un poco indispuesta —Los dos se echaron a reír.

En el escondite, Misao veía con asombro a un Kenshin que no despegaba la mirada de la pareja que pasaba por un lado de ellos. Ahora entendía: esa era la tal Kaoru. Con un golpecito en el brazo Misao trató de llamar la atención de su compañero, pero éste molesto por la interrupción alejó su mano con un manotazo sin perder de vista a los dos chicos que se alejaban.

—Vamos por allí… —susurró la ninja entendiendo la importancia de la joven para el _Battousai_. Éste volteó y miró el dedo de la joven señalándole el techo de una casa.

— ¿Estas segura que no nos veremos raros saltando de un lado a otro durante el día? —preguntó Kenshin, acercándosele al oído de Misao.

— No que no rojito, no que ¡sólo ciertas chicas me tocan! —pensó la joven ante la reacción de este.

—Bueno, si no quieres seguirla te quedaras aquí, yo ya me voy a ver cuántos besitos se dan los tortolitos — la ninja saltó al tejado de la casa y sonrió al sentir otros pasos detrás de ella. — Muy bien Himura, agáchate lo más que puedas y cuando paren te tendrás que acostar por completo —volteó a verlo para obtener una aprobación de entendimiento. Ahí estaban otra vez los ojos dorados destellantes. — ¿Sabes Himura? No hablaba enserio sobre los besos así que no tienes por qué molestarte. Eres muy posesivo.

—Más te vale que no pase lo que dijiste porque si pasa me desquitare contigo y créeme que no me gusta asesinar mujeres —siguió caminando sin voltear a ver a una Misao congelada.

—Está bien, está bien… ya no diré nada pero dime Himura, ¿quién es ella? —Misao estaba muy curiosa, sí, sabía que la joven era alguien importante para Kenshin pero quería saber que significaba o que era para él.

—No te importa…

—Claro que sí, estoy contigo en esto así que tendrás que decirme.

—Es Kaoru, ¿qué no oíste? —formuló en tono sarcástico, mientras daba pasos chicos para no hacer ruido.

— ¡Tonto! Ya sé cómo se llama… me refiero a que si Tomoe es tu esposa… entonces, ¿quién es ella? Al principio pensé que era tu amante o algo así pero si la andas siguiendo y no le das la cara lo único que me haces pensar es que eres un pervertido —Para esto Misao se había quedado unos pasitos más atrás que el pelirrojo, por precaución a la reacción del espadachín.

Al oír esto Kenshin se detuvo y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos. Dejó que Kaoru y su acompañante se perdieran por las calles.

— ¡Oye! Sigue caminando que los vamos a perder —ordenó la chica al perder de vista ambas figuras en el camino. — ¡Ay, si serás tonto Himura! Perdiste tu oportunidad de saber a dónde iba.

—Tomoe es mi esposa y tengo que volver, no puedo hacer esto… —Kenshin dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que se veía que era un callejón para así poder bajar del tejado.

— ¡Espera, espera! Por lo que pude observar la que te interesa es esta chica, hasta mostraste celos… ¡No entiendo lo que pasa! —los dos saltaron al mismo tiempo bajando del techo. Kenshin se mantenía en silencio y pensativo.

—No es de tu incumbencia así que no pises esos terrenos —le advirtió, con una mirada asesina.

—Mira no es de mi costumbre dar consejos, pero creo que deberías decidirte con quien quieres estar, para mi es obvio, pero veo que para ti todavía no lo es.

—No, no es así de fácil mocosa. A Kaoru yo apenas la conocí y con Tomoe llevo 3 años de casado. ¿Cómo podría yo sentir algo así de rápido? —Se acarició la barbilla. — Ante esta pregunta no se explicarme ni a mí mismo la reacción que tuve cuando la vi con ese chico. ¡Ni si quiera ser por qué demonios te estoy contando esto a ti! —le dio la espalda y se echó a caminar con velocidad. Era mucho lo que cargaba su alma y esa niña aunque grosera y atrevida le inspiraba confianza. Y se lo demostró impulsándolo y apoyándolo al seguir a Kaoru sin ser su problema.

—Sabes… apenas te conozco y me doy cuenta de lo enredado que estás en tu vida sentimental. Estás con una esposa a la que piensas querer dominado por la costumbre… y de pronto despiertas de un largo sueño y conoces el amor —Kenshin paró en seco y la vio sorprendido —la explicación de lo que sentiste con ella… —prosiguió.— se llama _celos. _Aunque no son nada buenos ni saludables pero son la primera señal del amor. Dime, ¿sentiste ésto con tu esposa alguna vez? —Battousai negó con la cabeza. — He aquí la respuesta. También no te asombres si apenas conoces a la joven Kaoru y ya te sientes así. El amor es así de malo e injusto, cuando te toca _te toca_, y eso se llama amor a primera vista. Y si no es amor al menos te gusta —La joven se echó a andar dejando a Kenshin ahí parado y procesando todo lo que había oído.

—Pero… tengo a Tomoe y nunca podría hacerle daño, ni mucho menos ésto. No estoy para estúpidos juegos de adolescente.

—Sigue engañándote, Himura. Si tú estás así no dudo que Tomoe también esté conformada y resignada. Será más doloroso irte a la cama con ella pensando en lo que llamas jueguitos de adolescente.

Al oír esto Kenshin recordó cada una de sus pelas, los momentos íntimos y se dio cuenta que lo que decía Misao era verdad en su totalidad.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero no necesito de tu ayuda, yo sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y problemas como estos son de menor relevancia en mi vida.

—Como quieras, Himura. Es todo por hoy. No vemos mañana —agitó una mano en el aire en forma de despedida. Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la ninja.

—Sí serás estúpido, Himura —masculló.

Battousai se dio la vuelta y en dirección contraria de Misao emprendió su camino.

Misao tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. No se atrevía a decir que era amor lo que sentía por Kaoru, pero sin duda significaba algo especial para él. En el momento que el decidió quedarse con la frazada de Kaoru supo que había algo raro con él. Pensó que no volvería a verle pero nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo. Kaoru lo había hecho sonreír, le enseño muchas cosas en una sola noche y lo hizo sentirse en paz. Por esa y varias razones ella era especial.

Misao entendía a Kenshin más de lo que él se imaginaba. Pues algo así había pasado con ella.

Un año antes de la alianza _Ishinshishi—Oniwabanshu, _Misao había conocido los líos del amor con uno de los "miembros" del _Ishinshishi_. Su nombre era Akira, quien se acercó a ella supuestamente con las mejores intenciones. Ella al verse rechazada varias veces por Aoshi Shinomori, el segundo al mando de los _Oniwabanshu _decidió darse una oportunidad con alguien que la supiera valorar. Se la pasó muy bien con este joven, no lo amaba pero servía para darle en la torre al señor Aoshi. La relación se le salió de control, durmió con él varias veces. Después de varios meses Akira dejó de visitar a Misao y desapareció de la posada donde se encontraba con ella. Esta, muy preocupada se hizo de un contacto Ishinshishi quien le informó que ningún Akira era parte de esa organización, al contrario había sido muerto por la mano del mejor _hitokiri_ del clan. Entonces recordó las tantas platicas que habían tenido, en las cuales compartían información importante. Pronto serían parte del mismo equipo y en ese momento no le vio nada de malo. Fue ahí donde Misao reparó en que había sido utilizada y burlada sólo para obtener información. La tristeza la invadió y no dejó de sentirse sucia y estúpida. Pocos días después desapareció la persona a la que más le tenía confianza: Okina, pues tras una emergencia familiar renunció a su puesto de Okashira y simplemente se marchó. Dando por perdidos los consejos y los ánimos de él que ella consideró su _abuelo_, la joven se quería echar a morir, pues aparte de lo vivido la mirada de Aoshi la mataba. Él, ya enterado de la muy importante información que Misao había revelado y los amoríos de la mujer a la que amaba, lo tomó como traición pero nadie lo apoyó.

Aoshi había rechazado a Misao un sin fin de veces; sabía que había problemas internos pero eso no significaba que la dejara de amar. El sólo pensaba que ella tendría que esperarlo sólo un poquito más para poder levantar el clan y poder estar con ella sin ninguna preocupación. Pero ella no esperó y no se cansó de restregarle en la cara al joven con el que se estaba acostando. Él mismo decidió tomar un grupo de ninjas, los más leales y desertar de los _Oniwabanshu_, pues ya sabía que se aliarían con los _Ishinshishi_, el grupo del ex amante de Misao.

Cuando la alianza _Ishinshishi—Oniwabanshu_ se selló, Aoshi renunció al reciente puesto otorgado como Okashira. Misao se reveló ante su decisión de abandonarlos sin saber los verdaderos motivos por los que se iba. Ella lo amaba y no supo elegir bien, pensó que ella podría olvidar al señor Aoshi entregándose a otro y vivió engañada por bastante tiempo. La respuesta siempre estuvo allí, frente a sus narices, pero no pudo verla. Al saber que él desertaba del clan lo amenazó de muerte, como tradición de los _Oniwabanshu_ ante un desertor. No era tanto porque él desertaba sino que la dejaba sola. Aoshi la miró por última vez antes de salir de la base.

—Entonces, así será Misao… si nos llegáramos a ver las caras de nuevo no tendré piedad de ti y sé que tú de mí tampoco, así que no te cruces en mi camino si no quieres morir. Desde hoy seremos enemigos —pronunció, con gran dolor en el corazón.

—Estaré preparada y por todo lo que has hecho morirás —Su mundo se le derrumbaba, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Y así entre estos dos quedó estipulado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Nota: Espero que les guste este capítulo, dejen comentarios gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5:El destino de las espadas

**Capítulo 5: El destino de las espadas.**

**Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre**

**Por: Zuryhimura**

Gracias especialmente como siempre a **Claudia Gazziero**, te amo amiga y maestra!

Y segundo agradecimiento es para: **Kyasarin Himura**, gracias por animarme a seguir adelante. Este capítulo es dedicado a ti.

Y especialmente gracias a **todos los lectores** y seguidores del fic, sin ustedes mis palabras no tendrían sentido.

**Ruroni Kenshin** no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 5: El destino de las espadas.**

**I**

No se podría decir que era un trabajo de alta costura, pero sin duda Kaoru agradecía a su madre fallecida por haberle enseñado a bordar muy bien. Dos jazmines diminutos ya eran parte de la capa color violeta oscuro que la joven había comprado en el mercado. Estos eran diminutos, nadie los podría notar a menos de que supieran que se encontraban allí. Quería personalizar el uniforme que Okita le había otorgado: traje negro, ajustado a la piel para proporcionar _agilidad_, calzado que era largo hasta la rodilla, vendas negras y un pañuelo negro para ocultar su rostro. Así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de agregar a esa prenda con un toque personal: jazmines, los que le recordaban a su padre, aquellos que se tornaron rojos al mezclarse con la sangre.

Sin duda quería algo que la simbolizara pero no quería payasadas, como decía Saito; ni tampoco quería exponer su identidad ante nadie, pues era primordial. Guardó la capa y se dirigió al _dojo_. Después de una semana de entrenamiento arduo había finalizado el primer nivel y era tiempo de conocer su siguiente reto, y a su siguiente maestro.

—Buenos días, señorita Kamiya; me imagino que ya estará lista. —El hombre se encontraba sentado en el piso del dojo y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados—. Mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori, yo seré tu maestro de Kempo. —Abrió sus ojos después de hacer la debida presentación, se puso de pie e hiso una reverencia.

—Bien, primer maestro que no me arroja cosas a la cabeza después de entrar. —Sonrió sin recibir respuesta de su maestro—. Bueno, al parecer será más o menos igual. —Sabía que no sería fácil, a pesar que su nuevo maestro había sido cortés su mirada era helada como un cubo de hielo.

Pensó que al fin podría tener otro amigo aparte de la joven muchacha que había conocido en el mercado días atrás. Esa muchacha se había convertido en su única risa, su único apoyo y a pesar de que Misao era muy impulsiva y atrevida la podía sentir como una hermana.

Recordó como la había conocido, ésta se había metido en una conversación entre Kaoru y un chico que la invitaba a salir. Misao se había convertido en la encargada de espantar a los pretendientes, lo cual de cierta forma agradecía. Ella no quería involucrar a nadie en lo que le vendría. Desde ese día ellas se habían hecho amigas, hablaban sobre sus deberes y cosas que tenían en común. Misao era hija única y era sirvienta de una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, iba al mercado en sus tiempos libres y ayudaba a una de sus amigas a conseguir el amor ¿cómo le llamaba? "Pequeña zanahoria", según decía, de cariño. Esa tarde se vería con Misao y le emocionaba de enorme manera poder completar su entrenamiento y largarse de ese lugar con su nueva amiga.

—Bien, señorita Kamiya, salga de sus sueños, tomé una _katana_ y comience a atacar —ordenó, sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos; ésta sacudió su cabeza y corrió por una espada y se puso en posición _battou_—. ¿Quién… quién te enseno esta posición? Sabía que aprendías en un instante pero… sólo aquí en esta base ahí una sola persona que te la pudo haber enseñado.

Apretó bien sus puños al relacionar los movimientos aprendidos de _Battousai_, con los del ex amante de Misao.

—Em… bueno… yo sólo la desarrolle —mintió, al recordar el movimiento de Kenshin mientras la defendía de su agresor. No sabía si era bueno contarle algo sobre él, no tenía nada de malo pero la reacción de su maestro le decía que tal vez no era el momento—. Dígame, ¿cuánto tardaremos en esta clase? —Kaoru cambió de tema rápidamente al notar un destello de furia en los ojos del señor Aoshi.

—Sólo un día, son movimientos básicos: ataque, defensa, puntos vitales y agilidad. Con lo que me han dicho de ti tal vez lleguemos más lejos, así que comencemos. —Aoshi trató de ignorar la posición de la chica. Le habían dicho que ésta era un genio en técnicas, tal vez era verdad que hubiera desarrollado algo así.

**II**

—¡Ya cállate, Misao! Te dije varios días atrás que no necesitas seguir espiando a Kaoru para traerme información. —Kenshin ya estaba desesperado, al parecer la joven ninja no se percataba que lo hacía confundirse más. Aunque no negaba que le gustaba escuchar de Kaoru.

—¡Pero es que… escúchame! A ti te gusta y a ella le gustas. ¡¿Por qué no?! —preguntó exasperada.

—¡¿Cómo sabes que le gusto?! Tu dijiste que la vigilabas de lejos... no me digas que… ¡Maldita mocosa entrometida! —Kenshin la miró fríamente.

—No... no… no es lo que te imaginas, bueno… sí es mi amiga, además a ti no te importa. —Las piernas de la joven temblaban ante la mirada de furia del pelirrojo, pero no por esa reacción de Kenshin Misao se dejaría intimidar y mucho menos le demostraría su miedo, así que alzó el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada en calidad de reto.

Kenshin se quedó callado por unos segundos. Misao tenía razón, él no podía ordenarle dejar de ver a Kaoru sólo porque él no quería saber más de ella. Pero algo tenía que hacer y eso sería alejarse de Misao también.

—¿Y cómo está ella? —preguntó fríamente para ocultar su interés.

—¿No que no te gustaba el chisme, rojito? —enmudeció cuando la mirada asesina de Kenshin se posó en ella—. Bueno... Bueno, ¿por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? —sugirió, al recordar las pasadas platicas con su amiga.

—¡No seas tonta! —Kenshin no era capaz de acercarse a Kaoru, menos después de que había decidido olvidarla y seguir con Tomoe.

—Bueno ella sí te quiere volver a ver. Ella me lo dijo… —La ninja esperó la reacción de asombro del joven que apareció en un instante—. Sí, como lo oyes Himura, al parecer esa coletita alta, tus ojitos raros y ese cabello de zanahoria la han acompañado en sus pensamientos durante el día y en sus sueños durante la noche. —Misao sonrió al ver que la mirada de Kenshin, ya no era agresiva ni fría, ahora parecía que la miraba diferente: ansioso y… ¿feliz?

Kenshin la miraba con atención.

—Al parecer algo en su vida está pasando Himura, dice que ahora te entiende en su totalidad. Pero me desconcertó que ella no supiera que tú eres _Battousai,_ así que no sé a qué rayos se refería. —Llevó su mano a la barbilla—. Y eso no es lo más grave… —Había algo más que le preocupaba, pero no había estado segura de contarle a Kenshin, no sabía de qué forma reaccionaria.

—¿Qué? Termina de hablar comadreja. —Al pelirrojo no le había gustado el tono de preocupación con el que la niña había concluido su frase. Algo grave pasaba si no la ninja jamás hubiera abierto la boca para contarle ese detalle—. ¡Rápido!

—Muy bien, estos días que he estado con ella, he notado rasguños en sus manos, moretones en su cuerpo y en su rostro. La última vez llegó con una cicatriz en el labio superior, esta se veía recién hecha, así que le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba, a lo cual ella nerviosamente me dijo que se había caído. Obviamente no le creí, ya le había visto golpes con anterioridad, pero disimulé no verlos. Ella los cubría para mantenerlos ocultos.

—¡Estúpida! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste eso primero?! —Kenshin estaba muy exaltado, se paseaba de un lado al otro empuñando con fuerza su espada.

—Bueno, después de que tú me dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella, que elegirías a tu mujer por sobre todas las cosas, pensé que sería mejor si yo era la que le ayudaba. —Kenshin la miró con agresividad, como si la culpara de la situación de la joven.

—¡Esto es diferente, Misao! Quedarme con Tomoe no significa que Kaoru deje de importarme. —Su voz era áspera. Sabía muy bien lo que sus palabras implicaban y lo que en ese momento estaba aceptando.

—Recuérdalo, Himura. ¡Tú fuiste el idiota que tomaste la decisión! Ahora no quieras venir a culpar a alguien más por tus remordimientos o errores. Déjala en paz y preocúpate por tu Tomoe, que yo la ayudaré. —Misao estaba molesta ante la actitud de Kenshin: era un indeciso y un tonto total.

—Dime, ¿dónde está? ¿Dónde vive? —La mirada de Kenshin se escondía tras su flequillo.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, Himura. Sabes muy bien que si vas sólo la dañaras, y no me refiero a dañarla físicamente. Aquí la que pierde es ella, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Tú ya elegiste a Tomoe. Ahora dime, ¡¿ella qué tiene?! —Le preguntó tratando de hacerle comprender que si iba sólo la ilusionaría, en lugar de ayudarla sólo la destruiría.

Kenshin se acercó peligrosamente a Misao. —¡Te dije que me dijeras! —La tomó del brazo fuertemente al grado de lastimarla. La ninja se retorció de dolor.

—Ni siquiera yo sé dónde vive, sólo platicamos en el mercado. Ella dice que ocasionaría problemas. —Kenshin la soltó al obtener la poca, pero, útil información.

—Muy bien, iré al mercado y no me sigas. Si lo haces y te metes en esto… te aseguro que no respetaré ninguna alianza y conocerás al asesino en su totalidad. —El espadachín le dio la espalda y se condujo al mercado.

**III**

Jadeando y ensangrentada se encontraba Kaoru cuando Aoshi le dijo que se retirara a su descanso.

—Siento haber sido tan duro con usted, señorita Kamiya —dijo Aoshi, mientras se limpiaba los hilos de sangre que provenían de la boca y la ceja que Kaoru le había reventado a golpes.

—No se preocupe… estamos a mano. —Agitó su mano en el aire en forma de despedida y salió limpiando la sangre de su boca. Al menos esta vez no tenía tantos golpes en la cara que pudieran preocupar a su amiga, aunque el labio reventado y la mejilla morada no serían de ayuda, pero iría de todas formas: inventaría otra caída.

Kaoru esperaba a Misao en el mismo lugar de siempre, al parecer su amiga estaba atrasada, aún así quería verla. Ese día, Kaoru se había puesto un parche para simular el golpe en su rostro y se había soltado el cabello para cubrir algunos golpes. Hoy le contaría a Misao sobre el maestro Aoshi, aunque no le diría por qué era su maestro, le contaría sobre el comportamiento cortés pero frio del hombre. No lo entendía, pero se quería llevar bien con él, así que le pediría consejo a su amiga, quien era experta en hombres. Bueno, eso decía cuando le espantaba los pretendientes, decía que eran los incorrectos para ella.

—Así que es cierto… —Una voz ronca y áspera la hizo estremecerse y una sonrisa llena de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de la pelinegra. Rápidamente tomó un mechón de cabello y lo puso al frente para cubrir su rostro—. No hace falta que lo hagas, no vale la pena si aún lo puedo ver. —Kenshin se había recargado en la misma pared en la que se encontraba Kaoru.

—Lo siento, no pensé verte en estas circunstancias. —Kaoru estaba nerviosa, sentía que las piernas no podrían sostenerla más, una cosa era mentirle a la «ingenua» de su amiga, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo a un joven tan ágil como él. Mentalmente se recriminó por no haberse arreglado mejor.

—Mírame… —ordenó en un tono frio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que me mires, niña! —Kaoru negó ante la petición—. Muy bien… entonces va siendo hora para que tú y yo tengamos un breve paseo. —Sin lograr que Kaoru alzara el rostro tomó su brazo forzándola a caminar junto a él.

Kaoru estaba nerviosa, pero sobre todo asustada. Pronto llegaron a una colina fuera de la ciudad, ahí Kenshin la soltó y la dejo caer junto a un árbol.

—Muy bien, ahora me dirás quién demonios te tocó. —El joven se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, conteniendo los deseos de ir a destajar al creador de aquellos golpes.

—"Hola", es la palabra que buscas… ¿no crees?

—¿Qué? —El espadachín la miró confundido.

—Sí… bueno, tú y yo no nos hemos visto por algún tiempo y creo que así debemos comenzar. ¡Hola! —Kaoru alzó su rostro encontrando la mirada dorada, le sonrió señalando el pedazo del suelo junto a ella para que el joven la acompañara a sentarse.

Kenshin no podía creer lo que veía, aquel rostro hermoso que parecía estar hecho de porcelana se encontraba maltratado, los labios carnosos y rosados que unas noches atrás contempló se encontraban rotos y marcados con una cicatriz.

Kenshin se hincó ante ella y le acarició la mejilla; Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentir el tacto cálido y delicado. Unas lágrimas cristalinas y llenas de tristeza comenzaron a rodar por la mejilla de la joven. Kenshin con cuidado retiró la venda que cubría la mejilla dejando al descubierto una mancha morada enorme. Kenshin inclinó su cabeza recargando la frente en las rodillas de Kaoru, sintió como las lágrimas de la muchacha encontraban sus dedos que aún reposaban sobre su mejilla.

—¿Quién demonios te hizo esto? —Trataba de contener su coraje, lo que menos necesitaba Kaoru en ese momento era sentir el odio que le provocaba ver esas heridas—. ¡Contéstame!

—Yo me lo hice —contestó amargamente, esto era parte de su entrenamiento y no podía escapar de su destino.

—No me mientas por favor… —dijo esto sin separar su cabeza de las rodillas de la joven. Sabía que ella mentía y de alguna u otra forma tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. No estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir así, a ella no.

—Traté de correr una noche, esto porque escuché un ruido extraño, no me fijé por donde iba y caí en el rio. Como no sé nadar la corriente me arrastró y esto fue lo que paso. —La pelinegra no era muy buena mintiendo, ni le gustaba hacerlo, pero no podía traicionar al _Shinshengumi_, era como traicionar a su padre.

—Está bien… lo dejaremos así por esta vez, te creeré, pero si descubro que es mentira no tendré piedad, Kaoru. Te lo juro. —Battousai alzó su rostro y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kaoru. Sabía que la chica le había mentido pero no podía descubrir a Misao de esa forma. Él se encargaría de averiguar más sobre el asunto y se encargaría personalmente.

—Gracias, Kenshin. —La joven tomó la mano del pelirrojo colocándola entre sus dos manos—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé, niña. —Este sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Kaoru sin zafarse del agarre de la joven—. ¿Qué has hecho? Aparte de caerte a los ríos, por su puesto.

—Pues nada interesante, he encontrado a mis conocidos y he obtenido lo que tanto esperaba. —El tono triste con el cual se expresó no pasó por desapercibido al igual de la fuerza incrementada en el agarre de Kaoru.

—Bien y ¿qué era lo que buscabas?

—Una carta de mi padre, el murió enfrente de mí y había dejado su última voluntad aquí en Kyoto.

—Lo siento. —Kenshin miró a Kaoru, la cual ahora sonreía.

—Sí, pero el dolor cada día está pasando más rápido. El mantenerme ocupada hace que me olvide de mis desgracias. —Trató de sonar más animada para que el pelirrojo no siguiera preguntado, sabía que pronto se le escaparía algo que no debería decir.

—¿Te quedarás? —Kenshin prefirió volver su vista a algún punto entre las montañas. No quería que Kaoru viera su rostro de decepción cuando le dijera que se iría de ese lugar.

—Por ahora eso está en mis planes. —Los ojos del samurái se abrieron a plenitud cuando sintió la cabeza de la pelinegra recargarse en su hombro. Ella olía a jazmines, aquel aroma que podía encontrar en el jardín de la posada, aquel que le ayudaba a relajarse, aquel que le recordaba a ella.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Kaoru necesitaba abrazar a alguien y quien mejor que Kenshin, se parecían tanto y se moría de ganas de decirle los motivos. Pero el jamás lo entendería, se molestaría y hasta le dejaría de hablar al pensar que lo que hacía era una mera estupidez. La muchacha sintió como su compañero se movía un poco, más sin embargo nunca la arrancó de su lado. Cerró sus ojos después de que todo quedara en calma. De pronto sintió como como el peso de dos objetos cayó entre sus piernas. Abrió los ojos expectante, eran las espadas de Kenshin.

—Qué… qué signifi…

—Son para ti, estas dos espadas son mis favoritas. La _katana_ fue la primera que sostuve y me sigue acompañando, me la regaló mi maestro. La _kodachi_ me la regaló él mismo en el último cumpleaños que pase con él… antes de que yo lo dejara. —La explicación que le daba no era más que la verdad. El recuerdo de su equivocada elección, el recuerdo del que quiso como un padre. Las espadas, las que lo habían protegido y acompañado durante su vida de samurái—. Por favor recíbelas, te ayudarán en ciertas ocasiones. Espero que nunca las utilices, tómalas como un recuerdo mío. —Al terminar se acercó y besó la frente de Kaoru, sorprendiéndola con tal muestra de afecto.

—Gracias… pero, ¿por qué dices que serán un recuerdo? ¡Yo quiero volver a verte!

—Niña, no exijas tanto, seguro nos encontraremos otra vez. —Sólo lo decía para tranquilizarla. La verdad era que trataría de averiguar quién la había golpeado y de ahí jamás se acercaría a ella de nuevo. Era una despedida—. Molestas mucho, sabes…

Kaoru sonrió; tenía la intención de volverse a recostar en el hombro del hombre cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de oscurecer. —¡Rayos! —La joven se levantó de un salto, sosteniendo las espadas—. Tengo que irme, lo siento… gracias por el regalo. —Se echó a correr tan rápido que Kenshin quedó sentado y sorprendido.

Tenía la intención de seguirla cuando en ese momento Misao apareció.

—¡Bravo, Himura! Terminaste de embarrar el asunto. —La joven aplaudió mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

—¡Cállate, mocosa! Necesito que le pidas a Sanosuke unas espadas nuevas, él conoce a Shaku, el fabricante de espadas. Sé que me las conseguirá de buena calidad.

Shaku había sido el hombre que le había fabricado las espadas a su maestro; a él le constaba que eran las mejores en el mercado.

—Sí, se lo diré, pero esta conversación no se quedara así, no te permitiré que la ilusiones y después la dejes botada. —La ninja apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que hasta Kenshin pudo notarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, hoy me despedí de esa chiquilla, ayudarla será lo último que haré por ella y será en secreto… ¿Está bien? —Misao asintió.

—Eso espero. —Fue lo último que la ninja dijo después de desaparecer entre los árboles.

**IV**

Kaoru había llegado a la base _Shinshengumi_ tratando de ocultar las espadas, no quería interrogatorios, no sabría qué decir. Entró a su cuarto y las guardo entre su ropa en el armario. Se dirigió hacia el dojo para completar su entrenamiento. Todo había fluido bien, se sentía con fuerzas renovadas y aumentadas. Sin duda el encuentro con el pelirrojo la había hecho muy feliz.

—¿Entonces ya hemos terminado? —Kaoru preguntó confusa.

—Si, por ahora así es. —Kaoru observó una rara expresión de su maestro, parecía que su mirada siempre se encontraba vacía y fría pero había algo en él que la hacía pensar que era amigable.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Aoshi asintió —¿Por qué usted, siendo un ninja que al parecer es independiente de toda orden, es parte de los _Shsinshengumi_?

—Eso es algo privado y no creo que te importe.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría comprender las razones de pelear de al menos uno de mis maestros.

—No estoy acostumbrado a hablar con nadie, y mucho menos de mi vida personal —El maestro relajó sus músculos y cerró los ojos dándole la espalda a su alumna—. Me recuerdas a alguien, por eso acepté entrenarte.

—¿Puedo saber quién era esa persona? —preguntó curiosa.

—Fue alguien que ya no tiene importancia ahora, ella está muerta para mí —dijo, mientras se sentaba en el piso del dojo y cruzaba sus brazos.

—No pretendo ser tan entrometida pero ¿amó a esa persona?

Aoshi frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta.

—Te diré algo: Ella es la causa de que tú y yo seamos compañeros y miembros del mismo equipo. Ella está del lado de tu enemigo y es por esa razón que tú y yo nos haremos cargo. —Al terminar su explicación el joven alto volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿seremos compañeros de equipo o algo así? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, por lo que he visto tú no necesitas ayuda alguna, creo que eres lo suficiente capaz de enfrentarte ante el _Battousai _ahora mismo, pero Okita y los demás no quieren arriesgarte ahora. Así que tendrás un nuevo maestro mañana, el chico Seta será tu maestro.

—¿Otro maestro? ¿Hasta cuándo terminara todo esto?

—Seta será tu último maestro, después de tu entrenamiento con el chico te enfrentaras a Okita y una vez vencido estarás lista. —Aoshi parecía calmo y su respiración era tranquila, parecía que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que ella se encontrara allí—. Tal vez una semana por lo mucho.

—¡Muy bien! Yo quería contarle algo que me paso mientras venía a Kyoto, conocí a alguien que…

—No me importa, has lo que quieras, pero no arruines lo planes que tenemos. Recuerda: no importa a quien ames ni con quien te relaciones, nadie tiene que saber lo que haces y lo que planeas. Una vez que las personas ganen tu confianza estarás perdida. Así que no cometas mi error, no confíes, aunque ames, no esperes por nadie. —Aoshi se puso de pie y salió del _dojo_, dejando a Kaoru sin oportunidad alguna de responder.

La chica se quedó reflexionando ante las palabras de Aoshi, la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Kenshin Himura, no sabía lo que sentía por él pero sí sabía qué lazos se estaban formando entre ellos. Tal vez su maestro tenía razón y no tenía que decir nada de su entrenamiento a nadie y mucho menos entregar su corazón.

—Kaoru, quería hablar contigo y he encontrado esto —dijo Okita, mientras le arrojaba al piso la katana y la kodachi que Kenshin le había regalado—. Necesito una explicación —Kaoru estaba nerviosa, no quería mentir pero tampoco quería rendir explicaciones ante alguien que había invadido su privacidad, así que ese nerviosismo se vio desplazado por enfado.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz de buscar entre mis cosas?

—Te vi al entrar, no eres precavida y eso tiene que cambiar. Pero dime, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

—Lo compré en un bazar —dijo arrebatándole las espadas.

—Tendrás armamento nuevo, esto no es necesario, Kaoru —señaló Okita molesto.

—Okita, yo soy la que peleara, la que arriesgara su vida. ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho a escoger al menos mis cosas?!

—No lo mal intérpretes, Kaoru. Cada espada tiene el espíritu de su dueño y no quiero imaginar a qué clase de dueño le pertenecen esas espadas...

—Muy bien… pues por eso no tienes que preocuparte, le pertenecen a una persona muy buena. —Kaoru, muy molesta, caminó dejando a Okita desconcertado. Estaba a punto de salir de la base cuando escuchó de nuevo su voz.

—¿De quién son Kaoru?

—No te importa, pero si tanto quieres saber son de la persona que amo. —Kaoru arrojó las espadas al patio y se marchó rumbo al bosque.

**V**

—¿Y tus espadas? —preguntó Tomoe mientras escribía en su diario.

—Necesito unas nuevas, mañana iré a recogerlas.

—Bien… aunque se me hace extraño que hayas caminado por las calles desarmado, y más extraño es saber que te deshiciste de esas espadas sabiendo lo que significan para ti. —Cerró su cuaderno y se sentó frente a su esposo esperando alguna reacción.

—Ya te dije, ¿qué más quieres que te explique? —Kenshin continuó al ver insatisfecha a su mujer—. Se las regale a alguien que tal vez esté pasando por apuros. —Terminó y quitó la mirada de su mujer dirigiéndola a la calle.

Tomoe se quedó en silencio y continuó escribiendo en el diario.

—Tengo que salir, no me esperes… llegare tarde. —Y sin esperar respuesta salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al jardín. Necesitaba pensar y tratar de distraerse, la vida que tenía tal vez no era la correcta pero tenía que sacar lo mejor de cada situación y con Tomoe lo haría sin duda.

Había estado sentado en el jardín por casi cuatro horas, estaba anocheciendo y éste seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. La guerra parecía que era interminable, su cooperación con los _Ishinshish_i le estaba destruyendo toda esencia humana. Pronto se acabarían sus _«vacaciones»_ y tendría que regresar a sus responsabilidades habituales. Y para ejecutar un trabajo perfecto debía mantenerse en calma, pero sobre todo seguro, titubeos no eran aceptables dentro de su profesión y eso era fundamental.

Kenshin salió pronto de sus pensamientos al sentirse observado por _«alguien»._ Volteó a su alrededor y no vio nada. Se preguntó si esa reacción era producto de su imaginación o era verdad lo que sus sentidos le habían alertado. Muy pronto su respuesta llegó al ver una sombra correr y saltar sobre el techo vecino. Kenshin sabía que no era seguro seguir a lo que él suponía era un enemigo pues no estaba armado. Pero él era un frio asesino profesional y no le tenía miedo a la muerte si pudiera al menos averiguar quién era aquella persona.

El pelirrojo aceleró sus pasos y saltó al tejado, pronto diviso una figura delgada saltando techos a corta distancia de él. El ninja que se encontraba en ventaja del espadachín notó la presencia enemiga y pronto sacó un par de _shurikens_ y los lanzó, tratando de herir a su oponente. Kenshin, sin ningún esfuerzo, pudo evadir cada uno, sabía que tenía que darle alcance pues a distancia no había nada de lo que él pudiera hacer. El ninja corrió y se introdujo a un bosque, guiando a _Battousai_ cerca de la orilla de un rio.

—Muy bien ya va siendo hora de que pares este juego del gato y el ratón y me des la cara —propuso Kenshin, haciendo que el ninja dejara de correr y le hiciera frente—. Parece que no hablas, me obligas a… —Se vio interrumpido al oír el sonido del agua, parecía que alguien se encontraba nadando a sus espaldas. Pronto el hecho quedo confirmado cuando el ninja saco otro par se _shurikens_ y las apunto hacia la chica que se encontraba nadando—. Muy bien, veo que eres un cobarde, pero no me importa lo que hagas con ese civil, mátalo si quieres —añadió, sin darle importancia a la persona que se encontraba tras él.

Kaoru decidió salir del agua después de notar dos sombras que se encontraban a escasos metros de ella. Se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y tomó unas piedras junto con una rama como armas.

—¿Quien está ahí? !Responda!

El corazón de Kenshin se paró por un segundo al reconocer aquella voz. No podía ser cierto, ¿qué demonios hacia Kaoru en ese lugar y a esas horas? Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, pues no podría defenderla en el justo momento que se encontraba desarmado.

Con desesperación observó como el ninja retrocedió alejándose de él y se puso en posición para lanzar sus armas. Kenshin, haciendo uso de su velocidad divina, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven. El ninja, al ver lo que se proponía a hacer, arrojó las estrellas filosas hacia Kaoru; ésta, con rapidez lanzó cada una de las rocas, logrando así derribar cada una de las shurikens. De pronto Kenshin cayó encima de Kaoru, tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo. El ninja bajó la guardia ante este suceso, se quedó parado unos instantes contemplando la escena en silencio y no le quedo de otra más que saltar a la rama de un árbol y perderse en el bosque.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kenshin.

—Sí, eso creo pero ¿tú como sabías que yo estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía, niña. Otra vez fue una mera casualidad. —Kenshin miró hacia la dirección donde había desaparecido el ninja, sabía que tenía que seguirlo pero no estaba seguro si dejar a Kaoru sola sería una buena decisión—. Pero dime, ¿cómo demonios hiciste eso con las rocas? Y ¡¿no que no sabías nadar?!—la miró consternado.

—No lo sé, yo sólo las arrojé; para serte sincera me sorprendí que hayan dado con el blanco —dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Qué significan esos nuevos golpes que traes en el rostro? Ahora mismo me llevaras con esa persona. —_Battousai_ apretó fuertemente los puños al ver la actitud tan despreocupada de la chica.

—No te metas en esto, se defenderme sola; es mi asunto, no soy otra casualidad tuya, Kenshin.

—Me meto en esto porque me importas ¡maldita sea, Kaoru! —gruñó el chico con desesperación—. Parece que no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho, pero es mejor así, Kaoru. Termina con todo esto antes de que yo lo haga —amenazó, señalando los nuevos golpes de Kaoru. Saltó a un árbol y se perdió en el bosque.

Kaoru se tensó después de que el pelirrojo se retiró, sabía a lo que él se refería. Él buscaría al causante de dichos golpes y se encargaría el mismo, entonces la descubriría.

**VI**

Kenshin se encontraba saliendo del bosque cuando de repente tuvo que parar de repente.

—Así que te metes en sus asuntos porque ella significa algo para ti… —Kenshin quedó congelado al saber quién era el dueño de esa voz—. Ahora tú pareces ser el que no tiene habla. —Dejó caer su cabello negro y largo. El ninja se quitó con cuidado el paño y la capucha negra de la cara dejando al descubierto su rostro.

—Tomoe…

**Nota:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios. Ustedes me ayudan a comprender las áreas donde tengo que poner más atención y estudiar más. Gracias por inspirarme los quiero. Feliz noche buena y navidad.

**Pd:** dejen comentarios por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Enfrentamientos**

**Agradesimiento:** Como siempre a Claudia Gazziero, por editar mi escrito. Ya sabes que te amo! Y obviamente a todos los lectores.

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenece, ni un sólo cabellito rojo.

**Jazmín Rojo Bajo Lluvia de Sangre**

**Por Zuryhimura**

**Capítulo 6: Enfrentamientos**

**I**

—Tomoe…

Un largo silencio los invadió por algunos minutos, la mujer desenfundó su _tonfa_ y se posicionó en defensa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo, inerte ante la revelación.

—Es simple, jugaste conmigo y ahora juego contigo… —La mujer se abalanzó contra el espadachín impactando la barra de acero contra su estómago.

Las piernas de Kenshin se doblegaron. Sostuvo con ambas manos su estómago y tosió sangre al recibir el impacto.

—Tú… ¡Tú eras la traidora! —masculló con enojo—. ¡No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no darme cuenta!

La mirada de la mujer aún se mostraba sin emociones.

Kenshin continuó. —Yo… Yo fui tú misión, ¿verdad? —musitó, enfadado al incorporarse.

Tomoe asintió. —Lo siento, es lo único que te puedo decir —articuló la mujer, mientras dirigía otro golpe.

Cuchillas filosas que se encontraban unidas al _tonfa_ lograron encajarse en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo hábilmente. Él retrocedió y con una mano jaló las cadenas logrando dolorosamente arrancarlas de su carne. El grito del joven fue desgarrador, tanto que Tomoe dudó en ir en su auxilio. La sangre comenzó a emanar en gran cantidad, humedeciendo enseguida el _haori_ del espadachín.

—¡No te me acerques! —Advirtió, al ver la silueta femenina avecinarse directamente a él.

Battousai se incorporó y disparó una mirada asesina a la que en ese instante se había vuelto su contrincante. Tomoe paró estáticamente al presenciar la mirada asesina de su esposo. Él nunca la había mirado de esa forma y fue entonces que comprendió que todo estaba hecho, no habría vuelta atrás.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Tomoe ya había llorado suficiente los últimos tres años a causa de su amor imposible. Amaba a Akira, el hombre que Kenshin había asesinado, pero en el transcurso de su _misión_ también había logrado amar al asesino que había acabado con su vida, al que todos temían, y al que ella misma estaba supuesta a destruir psicológicamente.

—Battousai, lo siento… —Con la mirada fría que la caracterizaba sostuvo su arma en forma de lanza y apuntando con el lado filoso hacia el pecho de su esposo.

—Hazlo, Tomoe… —La provocó el espadachín.

¿Cómo podía dañar a la persona que más amaba? Tomoe se había preguntado aquello durante el último año. ¿Cómo podía seguir hiriéndolo si al mismo tiempo su cuerpo quería correr a abrazarlo? ¿Cómo podía perder su segunda oportunidad de amar?

—No sin que te defiendas. —Anunció la ninja—. Por lo que vi estuviste más que dispuesto a matarme cuando ataque a la chiquilla esa, tal vez si…

—¡No te atrevas, Tomoe! —Interrumpió el pelirrojo enfurecido.

Una punzada como una daga filosa atacó su corazón ante la defensiva reacción de la persona que ella más apreciaba. Era otra vez aquel sentimiento que había conocido aquella noche en el jardín… _Celos._

—¡Vaya! Pensé que sólo me amabas a mí… Pero ya veo, al parecer hice bien en suprimir mis sentimientos por ti a tiempo. —Reveló ella, bajando el arma.

—Dime, ¿por qué? —preguntó fríamente.

—Verás… Algún estúpido miembro del _Ishinshishi_ mató al hombre que más me importaba —Su mirada se nubló—, al que yo _más_ amaba. Mi misión era recopilar toda la información posible para poder acabar con la organización. —La mirada de ella era sombría y los nudillos de su puño se tensaron tanto que se blanquearon al instante. Ella sufría.

—Yo… Yo te amo… —dijo Battousai, agachando la cabeza. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que todo se pudiera olvidar y comenzar de nuevo.

Tomoe se tensó por unos minutos, una lágrima de amargura surcó sobre su rostro. Ella le quería gritar, le quería declarar que también lo amaba, se quería arrojar a sus brazos y curar sus heridas como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la sombra del arrepentimiento y el rencor no la dejarían vivir en paz. También su padre había dejado lo que más amaba para poder ayudarla en su venganza contra _Battousai._ Ya era demasiado tarde… Kaoru Kamiya al parecer era mejor mujer que ella. Aunque le entristecía reconocerlo, aunque Kenshin lo negará, y tuvieran otra oportunidad… él jamás viviría satisfecho sintiendo amor por otra mujer en su vida, una mujer que no era ella. Aunque Tomoe quisiera, ya no había nada más por lo que pelear, era como entrar en una batalla perdida.

—Lo sé y por eso lo siento. —Acto seguido, corrió hacia donde se encontraba su esposo inmóvil y encajó el _tonfa_ en el otro hombro—, pero no seré yo Battousai… —Añadió, torciendo el arma para incrementar la hemorragia—. No seré yo quien logre desgarrarte por completo… —Retiró, la filosa arma del cuerpo ensangrentado y se marchó, jactándose de lo dicho.

Kenshin se derrumbó en el suelo, a pesar de los daños físicos algo más dentro de él estaba cambiando. El amor se convertía en odio y el perdón que hacía unos cuantos días habría podido aceptar retrocedió al orgullo.

—Nunca más… ¡Nunca más, Tomoe Yukishiro! —murmuró, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

—No seré yo, Battousai —susurró, tristemente—, porque ya has encontrado a alguien que te hará más daño del que ahora te estoy haciendo… —Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él de regreso. Una mirada vacía se orientó ante el cuerpo inerte y por primera vez una lágrima de _tristeza _rodó en el rostro de aquella fría mujer—. Tú la amas, mi Kenshin… pero aún no te das cuenta. Así que _nunca_ digas nunca.

La pelinegra limpió su arma y dio unos pasos alejándose del cuerpo del hombre que aún respiraba. Lo miró por varios minutos. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, sus ojos se cristalizaron al intuir que esa sería la última vez que vería Kenshin, su Kenshin.

—Adiós mi asesino, mi segundo amor… —dijo con voz entre cortada—. Te amo —Con la cabeza gacha caminó atormentada poco a poco perdiéndose en el bosque.

—Adiós, Tomoe… —Kenshin apretó los ojos y se abandonó a la oscuridad.

**II**

Kaoru seguía caminando de un lado para otro, tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía qué estaba pasando. Sintió una punzada profunda en su pecho que la hizo caer al piso de rodillas ante el dolor.

—¿Kamiya, te encuentras bien? —Aoshi corrió enseguida tratando de ayudar a la joven—. Vamos, es mejor que te recuestes en tu habitación. —Le ayudó a incorporarse y la guió a su cuarto.

—No sé qué me pasa, maestro…

—No te preocupes, sólo recuéstate. —Propuso él, ayudando a Kaoru a desdoblar el _futón_.

—Le agradezco por haber meditado conmigo, siento haberlo interrumpido con mis preocupaciones… —Avergonzada, se metió entre las cobijas.

Él suspiró. —Sólo descansa. —Se incorporó y se alejó—. Me recuerdas a tu padre.

—Gracias, sus palabras significan mucho para mí. —Buscó su mirada pero éste la desvió—. ¿Siempre usted es así de frio? Me refiero, a ser tan callado y reservado. Saito hablaba improperios e insultos, pero al menos hablaba… —Se encogió los hombros al sentir la penetrante mirada de su maestro.

—¿Quieres que te trate así?

—No, no... Claro que no… Pero a lo que me refiero es que usted parece ser muy reservado.

—Te lo contaré, para que dejes de insistir. —Aoshi encendió una vela y se sentó junto a Kaoru—. Ella era hermosa, ágil y llena de vida. Ella esperaba mucho más de mí, pensaba que el amor se media por palabras, e ignoró los hechos. —Prosiguió, cerrando los ojos y tratando de proyectar el recuerdo de Misao en su mente—. Nuestro clan pronto se vio en dificultades cuando el _Ishinshish_i propuso una alianza. Y no sólo fue el inconformismo de los integrantes lo que amenazó con una desintegración, también nuestro líder, que en ese momento era Okina, decidió unirse al _Shinshengumi_ junto con su hijastra, la señorita Yukishiro.

—¿Yukishiro? —preguntó Kaoru, confundida.

—Sí. —Interrumpió su maestro—. Fui nombrado como _Okashira_ y acepté para pronto poder estar juntos. Pero, ella comenzó a salir con uno de los integrantes del _Ishinshishi._ Cada día que pasaba ella hablaba sobre el amor de su vida. Al principio, me dije a mi mismo que la respetaría con aquella decisión, pero después supe que él la había engañado y humillado. Traté de romper toda alianza _Ishinshishi_. Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, todos se pusieron en mi contra apoyando dicha alianza. No me quedó otra opción más que desertar para poder vengar el nombre de aquella mujer.

Aoshi continuó. —Fue a mi partida cuando ella me desafió a muerte ante mi deserción. Asentí sin remordimiento alguno, pero fue hasta que encontré a Okina cuando supe la verdad. El idiota que había jugado con ella era el mejor _hitokiri_ de los _Ishinshishi_ y ella sigue con él, su nombre es _Battousai_. Al parecer la señorita Yukishiro también fue víctima de ese asesino, así que se conformó un grupo con una misión en común.

—_Battousai_… —Kaoru repitió con un destello de furia en los ojos.

—Yo prometí ante la tumba de los padres de la mujer que amé que haría pagar a cualquiera que le hiciera daño y eso incluye el daño en el honor… —La miró pasivamente—. Sé que usted y yo tenemos ese nombre en común, es por eso que le propongo un trato.

—¿Un trato? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

Aoshi asintió seriamente.

—Lo escucho…

—Quiero ser su mano derecha. Sé que sus motivos son más grandes que los míos para poder tomar la vida de aquel sujeto. —El hombre alto se puso de pie y continuó—. Quiero que me permita estar ahí para usted, quiero que me permita cuidarla.

Kaoru tragó nerviosamente. Cada día un coraje indescriptible ante el tal _Battousai_ iba incrementando y ahora un hombre se despojaba de su máscara de frialdad y le dejaba ver su sufrimiento por causa del mismo sujeto.

—Está bien, acepto maestro.

—Desde hoy soy Aoshi para ti y no hacen falta honoríficos… —Le ofreció una mano, Kaoru aceptó.

—Aoshi, desde hoy seremos compañeros —Kaoru sonrió.

Aoshi se despidió de ella y dijo antes de salir. —Otra cosa Kaoru, desde hoy mi vida está a tu disposición.

Kaoru se ruborizó y lentamente volvió a la calidez de su _futón_.

**III**

—Así que tuviste que contarle —preguntó Okita, quien se encontraba recargado en una pared adyacente de la habitación de Kaoru.

Aoshi se detuvo secamente sin mirarlo.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esa chica no mataría ni a una mosca, y me refiero a su bondad… —Le espetó mientras emprendía de nuevo su marcha—. Lo único que hice fue darle el último empujón, eso es todo.

—Aun a costa de tus sentimientos, interesante Aoshi… muy interesante. —Bufó el joven.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mmm... Nada sólo que se me hace raro que le entregues tu vida a una simple discípula tuya. —Rió con cinismo.

—No es lo que…

Okita chaqueo con la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Sólo tengo algo que advertirte, _ex—okashira_… —Enterró su dedo índice en el pecho del ninja—. Ten cuidado con lo que haces… ¿Entendiste?

Aoshi tomó su muñeca con fuerza alejándole de su pecho. —Y yo tengo algo más que recordarte, tú y yo somos aliados, por lo cual no obedezco ni tus órdenes ni las de nadie, ¿entendiste? —Le soltó y caminó hacia su cuarto.

—Soy más fuerte que tú y eso lo sabes… —Manifestó el líder antes de que el ninja se alejara aún más.

—¡Oh! Y otra cosa, Okita. Por lo que sé, ella no es mujer de nadie, es sólo un samurái más del _Shinshengumi_. Por lo cual soy libre de cortejarla si eso fuera lo que yo quisiera. No lo olvides y gánate el derecho de refunfuñar. —Terminó de decir y después desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación

—Así será Shinomori, así será.

**IV**

—Tiene que comer, joven Himura. —La señora Okami le insistía con un plato de sopa de pollo que le había llevado a la habitación—. Desde hace más de una semana que lo encontraron en el bosque mal herido y no ha probado bocado alguno.

Battousai la miró con agresividad. La anciana retrocedió dejando el plato en el suelo. —¡Maldición! Dije que no quiero nada. —Gruñó. Con un manotazo empujó el plato de comida tirándolo en el suelo. Se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista a la mujer que temblaba. La miró de soslayo y salió del cuarto dejándola en el suelo limpiando el desastre.

Caminó por el largo pasillo ignorando los saludos de los sirvientes de la posada, las bromas pesadas de sus compañeros y las miradas de los mismos. No le importaba nada. Él ya no podría ser nunca el mismo de antes, nadie jamás se volvería a meter con él, no tendría consideraciones con nadie. Le agradecía enorme e internamente a su _amada_ Tomoe por haber matado al ser idealista y al niño que tanto criticaba en él. Ahora no quedaba nada, sólo ansias de matar y derramar sangre, eso era lo único que le ayudaría a calmar su enojo por la traición.

Cuando Katzura se enteró de lo sucedido, convocó a una reunión informando sólo parte de lo sucedido. No quería que odios innecesarios se dispararan en contra de su mejor asesino. Así que se inventó la muerte de la pelinegra y así murió el asunto de Tomoe. _Battousai _no desmintió a su jefe, pues de verdad Tomoe era mujer muerta para él. Prefería pensar que ella se encontraba mil metros bajo tierra que saber que algún día la vería de nuevo.

Sabía muy bien qué riesgos tenía al ser descubierto en su mentira. No había descubierto aún para quien trabajaba Tomoe, y lo peor de todo era que la había dejado escapar, porque a pesar de todo lo que esta le había hecho durante su enfrentamiento, había sido incapaz de mover un dedo en su contra. En ese entonces todavía la amaba, pero ahora… ahora todo era diferente, si la veía de nuevo no sabría si le cortaría el cuello de un sólo movimiento o jugaría con ella desgarrando cada uno de sus miembros. Sí, así era el nuevo Kenshin, la creación de Tomoe.

Al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

**V**

—¿Dónde están mis espadas?

—Himura, veo que tus heridas ya están mejorando. —La ninja le sonrió alegremente.

El pelirrojo pasó a su lado ignorándola por completo. —Es la última vez que preguntaré. ¿Dónde están las espadas que te encargué? —Insistió, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de furia.

—En… en el salón de entrenamiento, Sano las ha guardado para ti. En un momento vengo. —Misao salió dejando la habitación que estaba cargada de la vibra tensa que rodeaba al asesino.

La chica estaba completamente confundida, normalmente el chico no era muy amigable que dijéramos pero ahora se comportaba como si quisiera matar a todos a su alrededor. Le habían dicho también que su carácter se había tornado oscuro y temible pero no sabía hasta qué grado. Tal vez la única que podría ayudarle en este momento era cierta chica de ojos azules.

La ninja volvió. Las espadas se encontraban dentro de un estuche de madera envuelta en una sábana blanca. Kenshin se deshizo del material blanco y se dispuso a abrir el estuche que guardaba su encargo. Sacó con cuidado la _kodachi_, le quitó la funda color negra y su mirada dorada se reflejó ante el peligroso filo de la espada pequeña, sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Misao le extendió la _katana_. Al igual que la espada corta, esta tenía la vaina negra y la empuñadura demostraba a grandes rasgos la profesionalidad del trabajo. El filo resplandecía como si su meta fuera dejar ciego a cualquiera. _Battousai_ fantaseó con encontrar esos perfectos filos con huesos y carne. Vio dentro de su sueño las hojas blandirse y bañarse de líquido color carmesí, las usaría y disfrutaría de ellas en su próxima misión.

—Bien. ¿Qué te parecieron, Himura?

—Peligrosamente perfectas. —Soltó, sin dejar de admirar cada detalle de su _katana_.

—Te ves como el clásico asesino loco que sólo piensa en matar. Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Kaoru… —Se sinceró la joven al ver la estupefacción del pelirrojo. Misao, con resignación cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a retirarse al no recibir respuesta alguna. Sólo dio unos pasos al frente cuando sintió la fría hoja del samurái apretándose contra su cuello. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos aterrados se reflejaron en la _katana_.

—Ella es otra zorra que no tardará en traicionarme. Es igual que tú e igual que ella, pero de igual manera la quiero ver. —Retiró la _katana_ del cuello de la ninja y la empujó, haciéndola caer sobre el suelo.

—¡No seas idiota, Himura! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Se exaltó ella, mientras se sobaba el cuello.

—¡No te hagas la desentendida, niña estúpida! Tú se lo hiciste al idiota de Aoshi y Tomoe me lo hizo a mí. —Se rascó la barbilla y se recargó en su arma que se encontraba apoyada en el piso—. Eso demuestra que todas las mujeres son unas rameras, y Kaoru es muy débil para ser la excepción.

Misao unió las piezas del rompecabezas que le faltaban para entender el nuevo porte de su amigo. Al parecer Tomoe lo había traicionado. En ese momento a Misao le valieron un pepino los detalles de su traición, estaba preocupada. Kenshin estaba dolido y su amargura alcanzaría aún a la persona que se negaba a amar, Kaoru.

—¡No seas tonto, Himura. No te engañes!—Se apresuró a decir—. Sabes muy bien que Kaoru no es como Tomoe ni como yo… —añadió, poniéndose de pie—. Lo único que demuestras es que no la mereces…

Battousai rio fuertemente. —¿Y crees que me interesa? —Siguió burlándose por unos segundos, pero pronto su rostro cambio a un semblante frio y serio—. Yo dije que nunca más, y así será...

La ninja lo vio poniéndose el sombrero y ocultando la larga cabellera rojiza. Incapaz de espetarle nada más se dejó caer en el suelo después de verlo salir.

—Kaoru…

**VI**

Kaoru estaba impresionada, no sabía que una mujer tan hermosa pudiera ser parte del grupo de espías del Shinshengumi. La señorita Yukishiro, a pesar de ser callada y reservada atraía la atención de cualquiera, se podría decir que su belleza llenaba el lugar. Nunca la había visto sonreír desde que había llegado a la base, con aquel traje entallado negro y el cabello atado a una coleta improvisadamente baja. Se había presentado ante todos, menos con ella. Expuso ante el asombro de los demás que su misión se daba por concluida.

Había tratado durante los días de su estadía hacer amistad con aquella mujer tan hermosa, pero no había logrado ningún avance. Cada vez que se le acercaba la ignoraba o simplemente la miraba con desagrado y huía de su presencia. La noche anterior, Kaoru había tirado la toalla cuando escuchó la conversación de la hijastra de Okina junto con Okita, el líder _Shinshen_.

—¿Por qué la tratas así?

—¿Por qué debería tratarla diferente?

—Bueno, las dos son mujeres... tal vez puedan hacer amistad.

—¿Yo con ella? ¡Por favor! No hay punto de comparación.

—Actúas como si la odiaras y no la conoces como para asegurarme eso en este momento.

—Tengo mis razones, Okita.

—Exponlas, soy tu líder así que demando explicaciones.

—He visto como los demás hombres la miran…

—Oh, ya veo. Se trata de celos… Verás, todas las mujeres son diferentes, lo que tú no tienes ella lo tiene.

—Dime qué le han visto.

—Bueno, no planeo ser tan irrespetuoso, pero como hombre te contestaré.

—Bien, hazlo. No me molestaré.

—Mientras que tu cuerpo se distingue por la discreción y la delicadeza de tu muy esbelta figura… el cuerpo de ella expone curvas incitadoras, atractivo visual… no sé si me estoy dando a entender.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que eso es lo que le vio? Digo, ¿lo que le ven?

—Así es, pero no sólo es eso, ella es especial. Tranquila, noto furia en tus ojos… Mejor dejemos esta conversación. No te obligaré más a ser su amiga.

—Muy bien, eso espero. Si no quieres que le quite las alas a tu mariposa…

—Si es que no te sacan los ojos a ti primero. Pero en fin, hablemos de Battousai, te he visto distraída.

—Sí, lo mejor es que desaparezca por un tiempo. Planeo ir con Enishi.

—¿Te enamoraste, verdad?

—¿Qué dices?

—Simplemente lo veo…

Al parecer aquella mujer no la quería y Kaoru ahora sabía que Yukishiro era una de sus enemigas declaradas indirectamente.

Ya había concluido su entrenamiento con el maestro Seta, que a pesar de ser casi de su misma edad era bastante bueno. Esa misma tarde la señorita Yukishiro se despediría de los _Shinshengumi_, una vez que Kaoru hubiese derrotado a Okita, claro está de seguro quería ver su trasero pulverizado.

Y ahí estaba ella con la _katana de Kenshin _en mano en medio del _dojo,_ siendo escrutada por múltiples pares de ojos que esperaban el primer movimiento ejecutado ya sea por Okita o Kaoru. Okina serviría de árbitro aquella tarde, era el más indicado dado a su parcialidad. Y allí, junto a él, estaba la chica de ojos de gato que la miraba con repulsión y desprecio.

—Muy bien, Kaoru. No podemos estar aquí toda la tarde esperando que des el primer golpe… —manifestó Okita mientras desenfundaba su espada.

Okita levantó la espada verticalmente a su lado izquierdo, su técnica era la _Tennen Rishin Ryu_ algo totalmente desconocido para Kaoru. Aunque ya lo había visto pelear nunca lo había hecho seriamente.

—Muy bien, linda. Si te atreves tan sólo a esquivar, contrarrestar, cancelar o en caso extremo derrotar el mejor de mis ataques, la victoria será tuya. —Varias risas se oyeron llenar el _dojo_.

A Kaoru el encuentro le parecía más que una prueba… una forma directa de hacer el ridículo y exponer sus inseguridades ante los tontos machistas que se encontraban dentro del rango y ante Tomoe.

—Como sea, apúrate. —Bufó, no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención de aquellos hombres que la miraban incrédulos y hasta se burlaban de su menuda figura.

—Lo has pedido. Lo siento, Kaoru. —Okita corrió a donde Kaoru se encontraba.

Okita asestó un golpe vertical, enfocándose en las rodillas de la joven. Esta, dando un salto para esquivarlo perdió el equilibrio ante la fuerte ráfaga de viento creada por las ondas de la estocada y cayó a sus espaldas. Un ardor proveniente de su mulso derecho la hizo reaccionar. Toco rápidamente el área, sus dedos estaban bañados de sangre. No había fallado, le hizo pensar que las rodillas eran su blanco pero lo que en realidad buscaba era su pierna.

Kaoru se incorporó tratando de estabilizar su peso y equilibrio. No había ni siquiera adoptado una pose de defensa cuando otra estocada fue dirigida hacia su costado izquierdo. Tan rápido como pudo tomó la empañadura de la_ kodachi_ y trató de desviar la estocada, pero pronto sintió como la empuñadura contraria era interceptada contra sus costillas.

La pelinegra cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su mano se dirigió al costado, un dolor enorme la invadió ante su propio tacto. Una ráfaga de aire le avisó que otro golpe estaba por venir. Cerró los ojos al ver el pie de Okita a sólo milímetros de su rostro. El estruendo que se escuchó ante el fuerte impacto entre la cabeza de la joven y el suelo del _dojo_ hizo brincar a más de uno de los soldados.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar. Unos decían que se tenía que parar la pelea, ya que sólo era una niña; y otros decían que ella se lo tenía merecido por ser tan arrogante y pensar que ella podría contra su líder. Otros simplemente reían y otros se ponían de pie y se retiraban. Cansadamente despegó con dificultad los parpados de sus ojos. Su mirada de centró en dos personas: Tomoe y Aoshi. Mientras la señorita Yukishiro se encontraba sentada con la mirada vacía y una sonrisa burlona, Aoshi simplemente la miraba sin ninguna clase de emociones. Parecía no decirle nada… pero mucho a la vez.

La sangre escurría de su rostro como una tarde de _lluvia de sangre_. Se puso de pie como pudo, se limpió la abundante sangre que entraba hacia sus ojos impidiéndole mayor visión.

—_¡Mumyo—ken!_ —Okita gritó mientras blandía la espada. Sus blancos primordiales eran: el blanco cuello de la chica, hombro izquierdo y hombro derecho. Todo esto ejecutado dentro del mismo movimiento de una forma horizontal. Sin duda, el favorito y el más eficaz del líder _Shinshengumi_.

Kaoru cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos por unos segundos antes de desenvainar…

—Padre… —murmuró.

"_Lo hice por tu futuro y para que tuvieras un lugar lleno de paz y armonía"_

"_Quiero que luches en mi nombre"_

"_Kaoru… te amo hija mía y ahora ha llegado el día en que debes de ser valiente y luchar por tu vida"_

"_Siempre estaré cuidándote"_

—Kenshin… —Susurró para sí misma.

"_Yo también te extrañe, niña"_

"_¿Que has hecho? Aparte de caerte de los ríos, por supuesto"_

"_Me meto en esto porque me importas. ¡Maldita sea, Kaoru!"_

"_Parece que no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho, pero es mejor así. Termina con esto antes de que yo lo haga"_

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, apreció la figura del joven de cabello castaño dirigir su estocada hacia su cuello. Su postura… el _battoujutsu_.

—¡Maldita! —Tomoe pensó al ver el nombre de su ex esposo en los labios de la chica.

Kaoru desenfundó la espada a gran velocidad.

—Linda, sabía que harías eso, ya lo he visto muchas veces… —le dijo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Canceló su ataque _battou_ con la empuñadura de su espada.

—Lo sé… —Okita se sobresaltó ante su respuesta.

Tomó la vaina fuertemente de un extremo y asestó un fuerte golpe en el costado derecho del joven líder haciéndolo escupir abundante sangre. —Doble _battoujutsu. _—Se dijo interiormente al aceptar el golpe.

Okita sonrió, dio vuelta a su _katana_ intentando dar un sablazo diagonal. Kaoru dirigió la espada de forma horizontal logrando detener el acercamiento de la filosa hoja. La pelinegra giró su cuerpo en un ángulo completo para acertar una fuerte patada en el costado que con anterioridad había atacado. Esta vez Okita cayó al suelo de rodillas. Kaoru con una mirada vacía y sin ninguna muestra de emoción bajó su espada y con sólo la punta de la cuchilla amenazó el joven cuello del chico.

—Bien, nos has demostrado demasiado, Kamiya Kaoru. Esto es todo, aléjate… —Se escuchó la carraspeada y entrecortada voz de Okina.

Kaoru movió la espada a un lado y la volvió a envainar. Miró de una forma fría y amenazadora a Tomoe. Después simplemente se echó el cabello hacia atrás y con un gesto de indiferencia salió del _dojo_.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Nunca nadie había visto a su líder ser derrotado, ni siquiera por el que pensaban era su único rival, _Battousai_. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, significaba que…

—Muy bien, me iré. Ya vi lo que tenía que ver, ella es capaz, más que capaz diría yo —musitó Tomoe junto a Okina.

—Sí, vete ahora —dijo, mientras se acercaba a donde Okita era atendido por los demás miembros del clan.

—Sólo una cosa más, padre…

—Que sea rápido, Yukishiro.

—Su mirada, es igual que la de él cuando pelea —formuló—: Es vacía, sin emociones ni consideración, como si fuera otra persona... Deben tener cuidado con lo que hacen. —Prosiguió—. Sé muy bien que lo haces por mi padre y porque yo sufrí a causa de _Battousai_ cuando perdí al hombre que amaba en sus manos. Pero ella…

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Está bien, vete ahora antes de que esto se salga de control y todos terminen por enterarse sobre quién eres —Tomoe asintió y desapareció entre los hombres presentes.

**VII**

—¿Segura que estas bien, Kamiya? —preguntó insistentemente Aoshi.

—Estoy bien, sólo quiero distraerme. —Reveló, mientras terminaba de vendarse y asearse—. Pienso ir a la feria a llenarme de golosinas y engordar unos cuantos kilos. —Bromeó.

—Eso tampoco es saludable. —Recalcó su maestro—. ¿Cómo planeas brincar a los techos con kilos de dulces en el estómago? —La miró con desaprobación.

Kaoru rió.

—Bien, entonces sólo iré a distraerme. De verdad que necesito salir de aquí… —Sonrió suavemente.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que después de mañana nada será igual. —Kaoru lo abrazó repentinamente, el asombro del ninja no se hizo esperar.

—Gracias Aoshi, te traeré un recuerdo… o una golosina. —Se separó lentamente y sonrió sinceramente. Si no fuera porque la joven se giró para salir corriendo del lugar hubiera podido notar un sonrojo en las mejillas de Shinomori.

Kaoru salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Se sentía libre y aprovecharía los días antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera de nuevo.

En el mercado siempre se sentía como una niña pequeña en una tienda de golosinas, no sabía a qué puesto irse a formar y ni con qué dulce se deleitaría primero. No le importaba que no pudiera saltar muros, ni siquiera que no pudiera saltar un sólo charco de lluvia. ¡Lo haría rodando si fuera necesario!

Iría al puesto de chocolates primero, después al de aguas frescas, luego al de las galletitas coloridas, enseguida se formaría en el de los caramelos de arcoíris y al final el de pastelillos y té caliente para no perder la costumbre.

Sí, había dicho no iba a enloquecer con tanta golosina pero había cruzado los dedos detrás de la espalda de Aoshi. Se acercó al puesto de chocolate y compró una pieza mediana. ¡Ummm… como amaba el chocolate! A pesar de ser novedoso parecía como si fuera el sabor favorito de toda su vida. Ya había pasado los primeros tres puestos, y estaba satisfecha _hasta entonces._

Su mirada se posó en un puestecito con nada de clientela, a pesar de ser colorido las figuras de talle de madera no llamaba la atención tanto como ella hubiese creído. Se guió por los colores y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba entablando una muy amena plática con el dueño del puesto.

—Es muy raro que hoy no tenga tanta suerte señorita, pero hay desde animalitos hasta artesanías talladas a mano —parló el hombre, tratando de exponer su mercancía.

—Ya veo, yo seré su primer cliente del día de hoy. —Sonrió ella, contagiando de alegría al dueño del lugar.

—Gracias señorita —Agradeció el anciano—. ¿En qué cosas está interesada? Tal vez le pueda recomendar algo… —Se ofreció el hombre amablemente.

—Este se me hace muy colorido y alegre, así que lo compraré —dijo, sosteniendo un trompo de colores—. Pero, también necesito algo más. Tengo un amigo al que le prometí un regalo y no sé qué más comprar…

—Si es su enamorado le aconsejaría un corazón o algo relacionado con el amor. —Sugirió el hombre, animado por la venta.

—¡Oh! Con que un enamorado, ¿eh? —Kaoru se giró rápidamente al escuchar la ronca y profunda voz de Kenshin Himura.

—¡Kenshin! —Los ojos se le iluminaron al ver al pelirrojo frente a ella. Aunque llevaba un sombrero de paja enorme, ella nunca podría confundir la tan reconocida voz que le hacía erizar los bellos de punta—. Has venido a la feria…

Kaoru hizo una seña al tendero para regresar después. Pagó y comenzó a caminar junto con el pelirrojo que extrañamente ocultaba su cabello en aquel enorme sombrero de paja.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde está tu enamorado? —preguntó, receloso.

—¿Dónde está tu esposa?

—Que te importa.

—¡Que te importa a ti!

—Bien, me largo. —Molesto, dio la vuelta con la esperanza de que Kaoru lo detuviera.

—¡Adiós! —Kaoru apretó su paquete y caminó con toda intención de alejarse del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó Kenshin, al verla despreocupada.

Kaoru paró en seco y lo miró.

—¿A mí? Nada, sólo que no te voy a detener...

Kenshin la miro fría y penetrantemente y luego extendió su brazo ofreciéndole su mano. Kaoru dudó en aceptarla, no quería dar un espectáculo si una esposa celosa la arrastraba por toda la feria por ser tan atrevida y andar del brazo de su esposo. Claro, si es que ella estaba allí.

—Ella ya no está, es decir ya no regresará… —Le sostuvo la mirada aún con el brazo extendido.

Kaoru tomó su mano titubeante ante lo que acababa de oír, pero sólo había una verdad: la noticia la había hecho feliz e inconscientemente le había dado una esperanza.

**IX**

—Por favor…

—No.

—Tengo que irme. —Le rogó, al ver que su mano se entrelazaba aún con mayor fuerza a la de ella.

—Te quedarás conmigo aunque sea un rato más… —No era una pregunta, pero aun así su voz era firme.

—Pero Kenshin, me estoy muriendo de frío y ya es de noche. —Kenshin se acercó a ella cuidadosamente, deslizó una mano atreves de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Estás mejor?

—No. —Kaoru ruborizada, mintió.

—Maldición, eres muy difícil de complacer. Espera en esta banca sólo un poco… —Le ayudó con los paquetes y esperó a que se sentara para dárselos. Después se perdió entre los puestos de la feria.

Kaoru estaba extrañada de haberlo encontrado esa tarde. Le gustaba verlo pero podía percibir que su mirada no era la misma. A pesar de tratarla con caballerosidad emanaba indiferencia. Quería preguntar por qué su esposa ya no volvería como él lo había expresado. Pero no se atrevía, ya que era un tema muy privado.

—Aquí esta… —Le extendió un paquete.

—¿Que... Qué es?

—Ábrelo si es que lo quieres saber. —Kaoru le regaló una sonrisa, la cual Kenshin rechazó al dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado.

—¡Es hermosa! —Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al sacar la pieza de color azul del paquete que se encontraba sobre su regazo.

Sus dedos viajaron a través de la tela. Era suave, tan suave que parecía fundirse con el propio aire.

—La utilizaré como bufanda, pañoleta y le daré muchos otros usos, te lo aseguro —habló emocionada.

—Qué bueno que te guste, ahora te quedarás.

—Sí, pero yo tengo algo para ti también… —Kaoru sacó un paquete de madera muy peculiar —. Es por lo de las espadas y ahora por la bufanda.

Kaoru le extendió el regalo. Kenshin titubeó al aceptarlo pero se decidió cuando vio que la joven se acomodaba el pedazo de tela en el cuello.

—¿Un trompo?

—Sí…

—Pero ya no soy un niño… —Contestó, irritadamente.

—No lo tomes así. —Insistió—. Tómalo como un obsequio de alguien que le encuentra significado. Era mi juguete favorito, con el cual podía jugar junto con mi padre.

Kenshin lo miro por varios segundos tratando de memorizar cada detalle del juguete y luego lo metió en la manga de su _gi._

—Pero eso no es todo, Himura… —Kenshin la miró un poco confundido—. Gracias.

Kaoru se inclinó cuidadosamente hacia el joven. Muy bien podía ver la expresión de asombro en sus ojos, pero ella no se iba a echar para atrás, ya no. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Kenshin la sujeto fuertemente de los brazos impidiendo que la joven pudiera acercarse aún más. Kaoru suspiró con dolor ante el muy obvio rechazo, pero a su corazón dio un salto de alegría cuando el agarre del pelirrojo se aflojó otorgándole permiso. Kaoru cerró los ojos y se inclinó total y rápidamente posando sus labios sobre los de él. Entonces, tomo el rostro del joven entre sus manos con un tierno gesto ante el temor de otra indecisión.

Esta vez no la hubo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios y si tienen preguntas estaré feliz de responderlas. Ya viene lo más emociónate, así que no se lo pierdan. ¿Qué pasara con Tomoe? ¿Qué pasara con Kenshin y Kaoru?


End file.
